Spartans of Uzushiogakure
by Mikagami39
Summary: Ripped from the arms of Kushina by an malevolent force, Naruto is raised by the Spartans of our ancient Greece. What happens when the time comes for him to go back to the home he never knew? Read and see what happens...[Rated M for language, adult themes, etc... Please review! Naru/Kush is a mother/son relationship. Will have various pairings that will change from time to time...]
1. Prologue

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series' creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own any rights to **_**Flame of Recca**_**, published by Viz media and created by Nobuyuki Anzai nor **_**Hercules: The Legendary Journeys**_**produced by Sam Raimi and created by Christian Williams. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties. Ohhh, that includes the Spartans, their culture, etc...**

**((First off, a shout out to Bri999 for inspiring me to do this story. I am only using a similar basis of the story but at no time am I duplicating his/her story. Second, the technique Kushina used is a variant on the concept of the forbidden jutsu used by Kagero in **_**Flame of Recca**_** anime/manga. Third, I am also incorporating a few elements from**_** Hercules:The Legendary Journeys**_**.**

**Nuff said. Let's begin!))**

* * *

**Hi No Kuni, **Land of Fire

**Konohagakure no Sato**, The Village Hidden in the Leaves

Konoha Hospital, Physical Therapy Wing, Room 10,Water Therapy

She slipped into the water slowly,wincing as the sutures in her back and abdomen pulled with the motion. She just ignored it as she began wading slowly until the water reached her waist. She looked at the sleeping face in the sling tied at her shoulder. She felt tears well up and spill over to run in thin trails along her cheeks. _I can't believe its come to this...that I have to do this to protect my child..._She lifted the child in the sling gently and kissed his forehead. She couldn't help but smile when the child opened sleepily to gaze her with eyes the color of a deep ocean. "I don't know if you'll ever forgive me...Naruto. I can only pray that in time you will understand and can forgive me for what I am about to do." she whispered as the child fell back asleep, trusting the owner of the voice without hesitation. She looked around the large therapy pool and nodded to the three women with her, standing guard on the tiled floor surround the pool. "It's time. Yuugao, Hana, Kurenai...Just know that when we return, I don't how things will go..."

The women answered with a nod and turned their backs to her. Each one sworn to protect the woman who had become a substitute mother to them. Each one knew the wading woman's heartache as they watched for threats of any kind. The tallest of them, bearing red inverted triangular tribal marks on her cheeks replied. "Don't worry, Kushina-sensei. We will weather the storm while you are gone and we'll face whatever comes when you come back to us." The red-eyed brunette that stood across from her nodded in agreement as did the purple haired woman with a katana strapped to her back.

The red-haired woman took a breath as she began to gather her Chakra to use the Kinjutsu passed down through her Clan and Village since the time of the Rikodou Sennin. Letting the bundle rest against her bosom, her hands came up and she began flashing through the near two hundred hand signs. Even as she did, she couldn't help but think back to a week ago when this ordeal began...

_**((Flashback- 8 days earlier))**_

Riding in the wheelchair as her legs wouldn't work, she looked at the two ANBU that escorted her to the Council Chamber with the utmost of respect. She looked up as she felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder and she smiled. "Thank you for doing this Kurenai-chan." As she did, she noted to other two women that walked with somber faces behind them all. One a brunette with her hair pulled back and braided into a ponytail. Her Clan/tribal marks on her cheeks standing out against her pale complexion. The other wore an impassive expression. Her purple hair contrasting sharply against the dark clothes she wore. "You two as well, Hana-chan, Yuugao-chan. You three didn't have to escort me here..."

The Chuunin Genjutsu specialist with black hair and ruby eyes smiled in return. "Not at all, Kushina-sensei...There is no other place I would rather be. I have mourned as has the village. Now my place is with you to help you and..." she glanced down at the bundle her mentor and mother figure held protectively. "I look forward to helping train my new otouto..." the sad smile grew and her eyes sparkled.

Kushina chuckled, "My son will have one hell of an education, that's for sure. Not many can say they had four of the Village's strongest Kunoichi not just as sensei's but as his kaa-san and his nee-chans." About to say more, she paused as one of the ANBU spoke quietly.

"We're here Uzumaki-sama." said the one wearing a Boar mask as he and his partner,wearing a Weasel, knocked on the doors and after moment reached for the handles.

As the double doors opened, the ANBU stepped aside and bowed at the waist in mournful respect to the woman in the wheelchair. Widow of their beloved Yondaime Hokage. The first woman to receive the same SS-ranking in foreign nations' bingo books as her husband,Konoha's Yellow Flash. Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. The Hot Bloodded Habenero. Red Death of Konoha.

She noted the show of respect with a nod of her head as she was ushered inside with Hana and Yuugao flanking her while Kurenai resumed pushing the wheelchair. Her green eyes hardened as all conversation in teh chamber ceased. She watched impassively as the civilian side watched her entrance with a myriad of negative emotions visible on their faces. To their credit, the shinobi half rose in respectand each bowed to her. Focusing, she met their bows by nodding though her gaze stopped on Sarutobi Hiruzen, her husband's predecessor. Noting he was once again wearing the conical hat of Hokage. "I see they pressed you back into service Hiruzen-san."

"Unfortunately, Kushina-chan." he replied with a grimace. "The needs of the Village outweigh my desires for retirement." he said as he met her gaze unflinchingly.

Her eyes in return narrowed as the message was received. _Sooooo whatever they have planned its not his doing. _Her gaze traveled quickly over the council and she noted that every chair but one was filled. The chair representing the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans. _At least they weren't stupid enough to try to remove me from the Council...But, if that isn't it, what are they up to?_ she wondered as she now noted the way the members of the shinobi side didn't meet her eyes, a fact which sent chills up her spine.

One of the members rose and spoke softly, wrenching her from her musings as his words penetrated, "Uzumaki-san, we apologize for intruding on your grief this night but we must discuss with you any plans you have for the child."

An eyebrow lifted slowly,"Plans, Danzo-san?" she asked in feigned respect. "My only plans for now are to raise my son not only as a Jinchuuriki but as a shinobi of this Village. He will have hard life but I plan to be there for him every step of the way."

The single eye of the old War Hawk crinkled as he replied. "With your injuries it will be some time before you can raise a child. We must think about the danger that...child...represents to the Village."

Now she knew what this was about,but instead of simply leaving, she pretended to misunderstand. "I'm not sure I follow. What possible threat can a newborn be to a Hidden Village?" she said in a cool voice that made a few begin to sweat. Hiruzen included.

"Your child bears a burden unlike any before him. Even you, the former Jinchuuriki, didn't have to face this as a newborn. The threat of the beast escaping is at it greatest while the child cannot stop it."

Kushina cut him off, "Do you really think so little of my and my husband's sealing skills? The Shiki Fuuin variant my husband used can't be broken by any but Naruto himself and only if he has the key. Which he doesn't."

"Where is the key then?" a civilian asked suddenly.

"Hidden in a place no one can find it until the time is right for my son." she replied sharply and with a gaze that had the civilian going pale. "Now if there is nothing else?" she said as she looked to Kurenai who nodded in silent reply.

"The little beast should be killed!" a civilian burst out suddenly.

The reaction was immediate as the three experienced Genin surrounded their mentor and drew kunai or sword. Sarutobi had turned and launched three kunai with a wave of his arm. Gasped were heard all around as the three kunai pinned the man to the wal at the head,throat, and heart.

"SILENCE!" the aged Hokage said with his Chakra spiked. THe sheer level of it bearing down on the Council as if gravity itself was about to crush them into paste. "I warned you...if I heard even one threat...even a hint...I would kill the one responsible. YOU pressed me to retake the mantle now you deal with me."

Danzo raised a hand placatingly. "So we did and so you have. This only illustrates my point. How long before the boy's true status gets out? How long before the shunning begins? You know what awaits him."

"Yes I do..." Kushina answered as her students parted slightly. "No matter that my husband's last wish was for this Village to regard our son as a hero for the sacrifice placed upon him. That his duty is protect them all from the Kyuubi no Kitsune for his entire life...at the cost of his life and happiness...I know better than you ever could, Danzo-san. Now get to your point. Naruto will need his feeding soon...and I must rest so I can begin the therapy I'll need to get back on my feet."

Danzo nodded, "Very well. I recommend that one of two options are placed into effect. One, that you relinquish the child to the custody of the Village until such time as you are fit and physically capable of raising your son." _By that time, I'll have you and your three little bitches killed so I can put him into the Ne Program. Thusly loyal only to me..._ " Two..."

"Forget it. I will raise my child. Not some orphanage." she retorted harshly, cutting off Danzo. "None of you can override the decisions of the living parent. We are done here." she settled back as Kurenai wheeled her out of the chamber to the shocked silence.

Once they were heading down the hallway,did she speak. It took that long before she could get past her anger. "I will see to it that this becomes your primary mission, my dears."

Hanna stepped up and spoke softly,her eyes watching everywhere intently. Just as she knew Kurenai and Anko both were now doing as well. "Mission, sensei?"

"Yes...this will be your first A-rank mission. To bodyguard me and my son." she said coldly.

((Four days later))

The house was a battle zone. Furniture was destroyed as were walls and the entire ground floor. Three bodies were being cleaned up by an ANBU detail. Each one wearing the clothes and hitai-ite of Iwa. Kushina looked on impassively as the Hokage tried to make her see reason.

"No, Hiruzen. I will not accept an ANBU detail. I don't know them and I cannot trust that they aren't going to finish what was started here. Just like the last three attempts." she said coldly.

"Kushina...what are you implying?" he asked coldly.

"I'm not implying anything...I'm telling you. It's hardly coincidence that every assassination attempt has taken place only AFTER you are "forced" to send my girls on a mission. And that the ANBU guards arrive only after it is over, no matter how long it took. I don't care what they are wearing...this was an inside job. Add in that my every attempt to start my therapy has been denied or thwarted. I'm not stupid Hiruzen...Despite your repeated warnings, it continues...If Uzushiogakure still existed I would have gone there. At least there we would be protected..."

He cursed under his breath as he couldn't refute her claims. He knew Danzo was responsible but the man made sure there were no loose ends. "I can pick them myself, until Anko, Hana, and Kurenai return..." he looked at her solemnly. "They will not fail you." he then added, "And I will have little talk with the hospital...I promise you that your therapy will begin tomorrow."

"For now...You have this one chance." she replied, not liking it one bit.

((Two days later))

Pinned to the floor by the heavy body, she could only watch in horror as the nurse took up the scalpel and began moving towards the baby with a sneer of hatred on her face. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo !" she screamed as the scalpel lifted. Dragging her body painfully to try to save her son from death. Imagine her shock as a boy with a scar across his nose passed by and reacted immediately. She could only cry hysterically as his kunais ripped into the nurse with unerring accuracy to pierce the vitals. She continued to struggle as the boy rushed in to check the now dead nurse with one hand, a kunai held tightly in his other hand.

The boy, Umino Iruka, looked first to the woman pinned at the knees by the body of what appeared to be two ANBU operatives. Without waiting, he moved and uncovered her. Grunting as he lifted her back up into her wheelchair. "Easy now...It's over."

She sobbed uncontrollably as she tried to get to her son..."Naruto! Is he alright? Did that bitch get to him?" she screamed in hysterics.

He moved quickly and looked at the child carefully," Naruto? You mean this is..." his face hardened. "That means your Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina...Widow of the Yondaime..."

"Yes." she replied in sudden terror. _Did he just replace the assassin?_ "What are you going to do?" she asked fearfully even as her hand drifted to the holster hidden behind her. She knew she would only get one chance...

"Nothing." the boy said as he faced her with a sad expression. "You don't blame the scroll for the kunai held within it." he put away his weapon at her obvious relief only to watch her tense up anew, "But I won't help him either...I've lost too much to beast within him." he turned to leave.

"What is your name?" she asked as she reached the crib and gathered her son into her arms. "I have to tell the Hokage who saved the lives of my son and myself."

"Umino Iruka. I am a student at the Shinobi Academy." he said quietly.

Kushina nodded as she saw the way he battled his anger and loss. "I will remember you." she said bluntly. _Let him make what he will of that..._

The day after Yuugao, Hana, and Kurenai returned to learn firsthand of the events that transpired. They never once questioned their former sensei about what she was planning. It was probably better that way.

**_((Flashback over))_**

With well over half of the hand signs completed, Kushina didn't let her focus diminish. Even so, a very small part of her mind reflected on what she was doing. _This is the only way...the assassination attempts won't stop until they succeed. It's only a matter of time... I can't trust anyone in the village anymore. Danzo has his fingers and spies everywhere. The toads are our only chance. The contract between them and Minato was being upheld. The Storage Toad accepted the key...they know that Naruto will come for it eventually. Mt. Myoboku is our only safe haven...They will make sure Konoha knows we are protected and safe from their machinations. I just hope this works. Without the ability to summon one of the toads to take us, I have to use the Spatial Displacement justsu of my Clan..._

The three guards all felt the Chakra being molded and growing higher and higher to new levels. More than once they had been tempted to look over their shoulders to see what she was doing that took so much time and concentration. Yet they all knew better. One can't reveal what they didn't see or weren't told, after all. Just as they knew that Morino Ibiki, the new head of T& I was going to grill the hell out of them when this as over...

In the hallway, Hiruzen Sarutobi was growing ever more worried as he felt the Chakra in that room reaching Kage levels. He looked at the doorway and was cursing whoever created the damanble barrier seal he was having the great misfortune of trying to figure out so he could remove it. Simply put, it was an absolute masterpiece. Layers upon layers stared at him mockingly. He couldn't just order them to demolish the door nor the adjacent walls as the barrier extended to protect them. And he was pretty sure it went all the way around the room. He knew without a doubt that Minato didn't create this one...which meant that Kushina had. She had taught her husband the ancient art and the unique Shiki Fuin seal he had developed and used on the infant was proof of just how good she was at the art as well as how good of an instructor she was. He paused to glanced around him and saw the squad of ANBU were slowly growing restless as precious seconds passed and the energy levels inside the room only continued to grow.

Completing the last seal, she whispered softly. "Uzumaki Forbidden Technique: Spatial Displacement." The built up energy rushed from her and into the pool. It's effect obvious as the water began swirling madly, forming a large vortex. It's center turning black. Kushina took a breath as she felt the drain, but didn't allow it to deter her from her path. Taking the first step, her eyes narrowed as she quickly offered up a prayer of success to Kami. That's when she felt it. A surge of dark, malevolent Chakra. One that for the life of her, she couldn't name. "Nooo!" she said but in her weakened conditioned couldn't stop as the bundle tied to her upper body was ripped from her. Her shock delaying her reaction, so when the child fell into the dark vortex her fingertips barely missed the fabric. She dove into the pool after him as the wall behind, where the door had been, exploded in.

Hiruzen rushed in with his squad flashing inside with the Shushuin to subdue the trio of women standing guard. Women that hadn't been lax as the ANBU had a hard but very short fight. He stard in shock as the turbulently swirling waters of the pool grew calm. "Dear Kami, what has she done?" his question was made moot a moment later.

Kushina erupted from the pool like a dolphin breaking it surface. She held up trembling and empty hands. Looking up to the ceiling she screamed one word before Chakra exhaustion overtook her. A single word filled with anguish, terror, rage...and loss.

"NAAAAARRUUUUUUTTTTOOOOOOOOOO O!"


	2. Chapter 1

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own any rights to **_**Flame of Recca**_**, published by Viz media and created by Nobuyuki Anzai nor **_**Herules: The Legendary Journeys **_**which was produced by Sam Raimi and created by Christian Williams. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

_**Undisclosed Dimension**_

_**Ancient Greece**_

_**Sparta, circa 542BC**_

_**Temple of Ares, Central Prayer Chambers of the High Priestesses**_

The High Priestess was rising from her afternoon prayers and was turning slowly to leave when she felt the wind pick up in the sealed chamber. She spun with wide eyes as she saw the air begin to gather up minute dust particles. Making the swirling mass become visible. Pressure of a kind she had never before experience slammed into her, making her fall to her knees, breathing becoming increasingly difficult. She could only stare as a bundle of rags fell from that swirling cloud to land onto the cushions reserved for when her patron came to claim the offerings of one of his priestesses, that is...her virginity. With a clap of thunder the dark vortex snapped shut and threw her fully to the ground.

She rose to her knees and ever so slowly crawled forward to peer at the bundle. To her shock, a child...no, a newborn was nestled amongst the cushions wrapped in a cloth of a weave she had never seen before. _A male...maybe a week old from the looks of him, _she thought in awe as she took in the tousle of sun kissed hair. Reaching out, she gently ran a hand over the child and found him to be real and not a hallucination nor god-induced vision. Picking up the bundle, she could only stare as the babe opened its eyes with a yawn and met her gaze with a stare that only a child had. Eyes the color of the deepest Agean stared at her deep brown without fear and with no little confusion as it twisted slightly and let out a loud cry...

_**Elsewhere...**_

_High above the mortal realm, in the halls of Olympus, the Gods and demi-gods present paused as the very air echoed with the cry of a child. A cry that slowly changed, deepening into that of a beast so filled with bloodlust it made more than one of them gasp as the very rare sensation of terror gripped their spines and hearts like a vise. One, once he got over the shock could only smirk to himself as he sensed his initial plans working. Other Gods were already rushing to the Scrying pools to see where the source of this threat was. Many already preparing themselves to enter the mortal realm to destroy it. Or to have one of their Chosen do it for them._

_Inside a closed antechamber Ares, the God of War himself, son of Zeus and Hera, found himself slammed against a wall by his half sister. He felt himself being locked in a stasis by her god powers and he snarled until his own power emerged to shatter it. His gaze met hers as he cursed, "Dammit, sister...What in the name of Tartarus' deepest bowels was that for?" It was only the feel of her blades, one at his throat and a second caressing his privates, that kept him from retaliating._

_Athena stared hard at her brother, searching his expression intently without removing her swords from his throat and balls. "What have you done Ares? You know what Father decreed.. If any of us dared disrupt the mortal realm again like we had in the pas,t the guilty would join Kronos. Only a god power could reach Olympus...Whatever...THAT...was, it has POWER. I will ask only once more...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"_

_Blinking at this uncommon display from his tactically minded sibling, he could only begin to laugh. "I have done nothing...This time, I can be honest and say this is not of my doing...I will find out who did though..." he said with a threating growl which reached his eyes as he reached up and very, VERY, gently psuhed aside the only thing that could a god feared from his throat and nuts. "My vow, Athena...If it was one of mine...I will send them to Hades myself."_

_Finding no deception in her half-brother's eyes and voice, she nodded and quickly stepped back, sheathing her blades. "You do that. I have to find it before Father learns of its existence. It was purest of luck he has gone out to chase some poor mortal woman again. As it is, it will only be a matter of time befoer he does. Nothing can be hidden from him for long. It is also only sheer luck that I know where to begin. I leave you to hunt here. I go to the mortal realm to attend to this matter."_

_He nodded, straightening his tunic. The he asked the obvious question, "Where do you go, sister?"_

_"Sparta..." she replied evenly before she disappeared in a plume of owl feathers._

_**The Mortal Plane...**_

The High priestess quickly moved to the entrance of the private chamber. Knowing full well the child's cries would be heard in the temple. _What to do? What to do? THis has never happenned before. Obviously this child is meant for greatness but what? Either this male is a gift from Ares to this temple, which means he is to be trained as a Priest. Or this is a test of Ares. Perhaps he himself come to us as a babe to see if we would recognize him and treat him with the deference and protection he deserves. _Unable to decide, she pressed the release for the panel door as to step out and show the child to the other priestesses. Deciding that in either case the child would be taught the arts of war and then when he came of age...her face contorting into a lewd smile that she knew would be shared by every woman there, _he shall be indoctrinated into the ways of the flesh and heavily. _ About to make an announcement her eyes lifted from the child to see twenty guards and over a dozen shrine maidens and lower priestesses sprawled unconscious all over the mediation chamber. A lone woman was slowly walking forward, surveying the scene around her with a sneer of disgust. Her steps were fluid and graceful as she avoided touching those that had fallen and as such her silken gown was undisturged, its colors revealing her to be the High Priestess of Athena.

"I see you refuse to keep some of your best in your temples. Has the debauchery that goes on here rotted away whatever brains you once had?" came the soft yet determined voice. "Now...hand over the child to me now." a hand rose with palm up as if expecting the High priestess to do as demanded.

She clutched the child tighter in outrage. "How dare you defile our holy place, you prudish little bitch!" On the verge of calling for more guards, she saw the woman raise her other hand and make a flickering motion before she felt herself lifted and suddenly sent flying backwards to collide with a column a good thirty feet away. Teetering on the precipice of unconsciousness she only then saw the glow of power about the woman. Power so great her flowing tresses were lifted about her in an unseen wind. The child she had tried to keep floated on nothing towards the non threatening hand and settled atop it. Gasping as she passed out, she knew she had just offended a goddess. And not just any...but the half sister to her own patron.

The newcomer stared at the bodies around her and sneered once more. "Brash and unobservant. Typical of what my dear brother favored. " She looked down into the fearless gaze of the child as she turned and left the temple without a care. Speaking in a sing song cooing tone as she rubbed the baby's belly. "Those stupid little sluts...didn't know you could have had them all for lunch did they? No they didn't..." Her eyes crinkled as the child giggled at her,"Besides you're just too cute to leave in the clutches of those bimbos...yes you are." Crossing the city to return to her own temple, her nostrils flared. "Definitely going to have to find you a caretaker. No way in Olympus I'm changing that..." It took the possessed Priestess only a few minutes before she entered her domain and saw one of her shrine maidens kneel to her. "You, girl...go fetch me the king immediately!" she commanded as she handed the child off to another saying, "Attend to this child's needs." _I know just how to turn this to my advantage now... The demon is sealed and it appears to be stablized. Now to ensure he is cared for...Ahh I know just who is perfect for have always wanted a child and they will ensure he thinks with his head just as much as his heart..._


	3. Chapter 2

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own any rights to **_**Flame of Recca**_**, published by Viz media and created by Nobuyuki Anzai nor **_**Hercules: The Legendary Journeys **_**which was produced by Sam Raimi and created by Christian Williams. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**((A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting the latest chapter. However, here it is! ))**

* * *

_**Konoha Ninja Academy**_

_**6 years after the incident**_

Walking down the hallway, ignoring the myriad of stares coming her way, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina thought back to the work and effort she had put in leading to this. It had taken a full year before she completely healed. Eight months too long as she knew without a doubt the Council had ordered it to be so as to try to wear her down. To make her talk when every effort of the T&I department had failed.

Her former students had been interrogated and had their minds searched to no avail. So once it was determined she was physically fit enough to undergo their attempts, she was put through the gamut. Yet not once did she divulge a single piece of information. Not even the Yamanaka mind walking techniques had gleaned anything. In fact, it had scared the young Yamanaka Inoichi so badly, he refused to make any further attempts. The reason was simple. The moment she had awoken in the hospital she had layered so many protective seals in her mind with Fuuinjutsu that any misstep would have destroyed the mind of any interloper while leaving hers intact. They had forgotten who it was they were dealing with.

Her full recovery was further delayed another two years when, despite the warnings and threats from the Sandaime himself, her physical therapy was repeatedly interrupted or postponed. Therapists were suddenly unavailable and their assistants weren't skilled enough to take on the session unguided. It had taken a simple slip of the tongue when someone had been unaware of her early arrival to spell it out.

All of it was bull, yet she knew rumor was one thing she couldn't exactly fight head on. Every effort was being expended to discredit her standing before she could return to active duty. Politely of course, since overt action would only have the opposite results. The versions were various yet in each one there a few kernels of truth imbedded so she couldn't outright deny it. From killing her child in grief and disposing of the body to sending the child to a rival village to be trained against Konoha. So she countered them by using their own methods against them. She used the very few people she could trust to spread counter rumors in their respective areas. Yuugao-chan dealt with dealing with the regular shinobi populace. Kurenai-chan used her mastery over genjutsu and a variety of Henges to fill the ears of others in public places as well as places of business. Hana-chan ensured the support of the Inuzuka clan never faltered, which filtered out into a few of the other larger Clans. Hatake Kakashi was drawn in slowly and the man didn't blink once as he was made fully aware. Instead, he immediately began his own counter operations within the ANBU to support and look after the wife of his deceased sensei.

With the increasing visits to the Council chamber for meetings, she could only smile as her tactics continually thwarted their efforts to return her to a near pariah status. She watched their faces intently and listened to their words carefully every time she had been called there. Little things were adding up and it spelled trouble. The civilian side of the council was grasping more power than they should. Saroutobi was being mired in greater and greater amounts of paperwork to cover up their actions and soon it was obvious as well that Danzo was spearheading things to increase his own power base through manipulating the Council as a whole. So when it came time to be re-instated to active duty, Kushina had not been surprised when she had been called to the Hokage's office.

Walking through the village, up the stairs , and then towards and into the office, she could only rejoice in the freedom of motion she finally regained. A joy diminished when Saroutobi had informed her that he couldn't re-instate her as a Jouunin-sensei. ANBU was out as there was an apparent split in the organization's views so as a result, none would partner with her. Same thing with any current teams in the field that had openings. Her eyes narrowed when he then shot down her suggestion of teaching. Certain Clan leaders had threatened to pull their children out of the academy and have them privately taught if she set foot there. She could guess which ones...and if they did, then non Clan families would follow suit. So she asked what was left for her then. Sitting back the old man had puffed on his pipe then smiled before dismissing his guards and sealing the room against prying eyes and ears.

Kushina had arched an eyebrow at this yet made no sound as the old man slid two slips of paper to her. She read them and nearly went explosive. _Assassination squad in Torture and Interrogation or Hunter-nin? They definitely want me out of the village for long stretches..._ So they had settled down to haggle. They reached an accord that finally satisfied both sides. She completes a three-year term as a Hunter-nin and he would then appoint her as a full instructor at the Academy, Council be damnned.

So when she not only survived but flourished as a masked hunter-nin, she returned to the Village with her head held high and stronger than ever. The rigors of the job and the calibre of her various prey had blown off any residual dust from her body and skills. In fact, the time away had given her plenty of time to grow in terms of power and skill as well as increase her repertoire when it came to the Shinobi arts. Waiting outside the Hokage's office, she managed to keep her face inexpressive behind her blank mask despite the growing tension in her gut. Once inside, she saw that Saroutobi wasn't alone. His two advisors and former teammates, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, stood there looking like they had eaten a barrel of lemons as the old man congratulated her on a job well done and as per their agreement she was to report to the Academy in one week to begin teaching her class of hopefuls. When she asked about the fallout, he simply smiled in a most unsettling fashion. Saying nothing more than he had reminded the council, as a whole, the Academy and its staff the appointment of was under his pervue. And if any Clan withdrew their children from the class, they were in direct violation of the Clan's charter which was signed when they were first admitted to the Village long ago. It was only then that she removed her Hunter's mask for good.

A week later, after reading the basic files on her students, she paused outside the room. A motion drew her eye and she couldn't help but smile in return as she was given an encouraging nod and smile by none other than Umino Iruka. Another first time teacher, he was in fact the boy who had saved her and her child's lives barely six years before. Having grown into a young man who felt he was better suited to the classroom than the field. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped into the madness that is teaching. Closing the door behind her, she walked to the desk and set down her files. She smirked as she saw the students were either too busy talking or doing other things to notice her entry. One, obviously a Nara, was even sleeping! Standing in front of the desk, she clasped her hands before her and schooled her face into one of inscrutability. Letting her KI (Killer Intent) build, she watched as suddenly every student froze in place and turned ever so slowly in terror to regard her. The few that were already seated gave her their full attention and even the sleeping one woke up in self-preservation. Holding the KI at that level she spoke in a soft voice that held more than a hint of steel in it, "Be seated." Only then did she let the KI dissipate. Maybe two seconds later, the class was in session and she began.

"Greetings. I am your sensei, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina."

* * *

_**Sparta,Greece**_

_**7 years after arrival**_

Atromitos, so named by Athena's High Priestess, walked with his mother towards the front gates of his family's country home. It was time for him to enter the Agoge like all male children his age. His father had prepared him for this over the last four years. Starting with the almost ritualistic shaving off of his blonde locks of hair, leaving barely a stubble afterwards. He followed that by initiating a grueling regime that pushed his adopted son to his limits. And beyond.

Two hours before dawn, excepting festivals, he had the signature Spartan hand to hand style, _pankration_, beaten into him by his father's guards. The one teaching him changing every few days so he didn't get accustomed to any particular person. These hardened men also "taught" him the beginnings of bladed combat. After a light breakfast, he spent quality time with his father. Which meant he was drilled relentlessly on the topics of literacy/literature, mathematics, philosophy, tactics and strategy. Once he was done with his lunch, usually a two-hour break around midday, he was instructed in music, dance, and art by his mother. After that and only after completing his lessons was he allowed to go out and play with other children. He knew that it was only due to who his father was that he was allowed an education higher than the children of regular freemen. It was to be expected of the adopted son of a venerated war hero. _But,if I heard those nobles right, my training is far more than even theirs. I just don't know why...it's not like my parents want the crown. We're not connected to royalty so that isn't it, _he thought to himself.

Approaching the front most courtyard, he and his mother paused momentarily to see the familial graveyard, where headstones marked those worthy of the marker. Men that had died in service to Sparta or the would be mothers that had died in childbirth. At the back, well out of sight, were small unmarked empty graves representing the many babes that been discarded over the years during their inspection and found to be unfit by a selected member of Sparta's Council, the _Gerousia_. Neither weakness nor deformity of the body was allowed to live in Spartan society. Looking up at his mother with a determined expression accented by the three thin whisker-like markings on his cheeks, he tugged her hand slightly. When she looked down at him and smiled, he spoke softly, "I won't be one of the Returned. I _will_ pass the Agoge, Mother." his firmly resolved words belying his age. He had seen other children cling and cry as they were pulled forcibly from their mothers. But he wasn't like other children and even he knew it.

Any injury he suffered healed in a span of hours if not within moments. Even his bones set themselves and became stronger. Scars formed and disappeared within a night's passing. Many were terrified of him in the beginning but he just had a way with others. By the time he was six, he had earned the admiration of his peers and the grudging respect of those far older... Not just for the fact he took in everything taught as though his mind was a dry sponge taking in water, not only because his strength grew daily and his body was quickly losing its childish roundness to the trim and fit form more suitable for a warrior, but also in that he never...ever...cried in pain and not once in the four years of his grueling education did he lose heart and give up. That tenacity and determination won over the hardened soldiers.

Arriving at the gates, he watched as helots, those who stood above slave status yet not freemen, withdrew the thick beam and opened the thick wooden doors. Beyond them stood maybe thirty boys with an education Magistrate, the _paidonómos_. He stood waiting impassively with his arms crossed. Letting go of his mother's hand, he paused only long enough to accept the hug and fervent whispers before he stepped away and walked to join those who hopefully would join him in the ranks of the Spartan army some twelve years from now..._I will live up to my namesake...I will be fearless... _

He didn't look back as he heard her say proudly, with a single tear shining in her eye, "Remember Atromitos...With your shield or upon it!"


	4. Chapter 3

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own any rights to **_**Flame of Recca**_**, published by Viz media and created by Nobuyuki Anzai nor **_**Herules: The Legendary Journeys **_**, produced by Sam Raimi and created by Christian Williams. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

* * *

_**Sparta, Greece**_

_**Agoge training grounds, Day 8**_

They kicked dirt onto the prone form they surrounded. Sharing looks of implied superiority as they moved to return to their barracks. It hadn't taken them long to realize it would take superior numbers to take down their opponent. After all, they hadn't been able to do it individually. The blonde kid had become the top student on the first day and somehow managed to keep that prestige for a week. Walking off, they knew the rest of the class had watched from the windows, unwilling to help. _Now is our time to shine_, one thought as he moved with almost a swagger that was quickly taken up by the others. _Seeing their hero fallen, these no name buffoons will follow our lead. We are all from noble houses so we only claimed what is rightfully ours..._

Filled with self-importance, they didn't notice the two instructors standing on a high balcony to their left. Their faces inexpressive and making no move beyond crossing their arms. Part of their job was to weed out those too weak of mind and body to join the Spartan Army. To that end they, as they had done in previous groups, encouraged a harsh competitiveness within the group. As one turned to send for the healers to take the blond-haired one away, the other stopped him with a few chosen words. "Wait. Get them in five minutes. I want to see how he deals with this...If he wakes up." his eyes intent on the downed boy even as he thought, _Lets see if you can live up to the expectations. Or are you not up to the challenge?_

* * *

_**((Mindscape))**_

_He walked down the corridors, following whatever instinct it was that guided him. Within moments he found himself standing before fluted columns, steel bars running from the unseen ceiling of the chamber down to the floor in-between. Two large bronze panels, the lower half solid metal and the upper half made of more bars,kept closed by multiple crisscrossing lengths of black chain. Those were held together by a huge block of steel bearing an odd symbol engraved upon its surface. Eyeing it curiously as he approached, it matched no language he knew. _

_"Where am I? What is this place?" he took in the sight before him and he whispered in awe, "The Gates of the Underworld? Where's Cerebus?" he was answered by a deep mocking laughter that made the hair on his head an arms rise in warning._

_**"No child...You haven't died. At least, not yet."**__ A pair of huge red, vertically slitted eyes opened far above and stared down at the seven-year old. A maw of gigantic and obviously sharp teeth opened as a breath could be heard being taken. __**"The time has not come. Get out human...We will meet again. When you are older and stronger. Only then."**_

_**((End Mindscape))**_

* * *

On the balcony, the first "teacher" was about to leave anew but was stopped again by his counterpart whose answer was to lift his chin slightly. Indicating the prone form below. The older man's eyes narrowed when he saw the child sit up groggily and watch as the quartet of attackers reached halfway to the barracks. They observed as the blonde ripped off part of his tunic and charged the others. The youth's eyes widening in surprise clear as they turned with shock making their motions rigid. It was what happenned next that made the instructors lean forward and grip the railing of the balcony with a white-knuckled intensity.

Atromitos got off his butt and rose to his feet, feeling every aching bruise and contusion he bore. His chiton was torn in places. Without a care, he ripped the upper part off his chest and tossed it aside. Revealing the beginnings of a soldier's body. He wiped the smear of blood from his nose and lips before charging his attackers. It began with stumbling steps, but once he regained his balance, he took off with surprising speed. Bellowing, he attacked with all the fury a seven-year old child could muster. No longer did he feel his injuries. Heck he couldn't even feel his feet touching the ground as his hands curled into fists and he prepared en route to take them all on. _I am Atromitos by Athena and I will make them regret ever messing with me! _As he reached them, he launched himself at the first one within range. He felt sloppy and uncoördinated as he used what few pankration skills he had managed to learn over the past four years. The truth was a bit different from what he saw as he moved.

Leaping with a surprising strength, Atromitos caught the first of his opponents in the neck with the crook of his arm, the momentum of his "flight" bowling the startled kid over and slamming the back of his head onto the stone and dirt ground(think of it as a mix of a flying clothesline and a lariat). Making himself roll forward to his feet, he sidestepped and avoided a clumsy lunge from another of the three remaining kids. Which luckily enough set him behind and facing the back of a third child. He reached and locked his hands and fingers together at the boy's abdomen in a handshake grip. Grunting with the effort, he lifted the now shocked boy off the ground into a high position before he "threw" the body downwards to land hard on the ground with the side of the head and shoulder taking the majority of the impact. Dropping to a knee, he landed two solid strikes to the jaw and head, leaving this one unconscious. Seeing another coming at him, Atromitos formed a fist and performed a standing uppercut which meant he used his legs to power the punch and sent the kid off the ground to land flat on his back with his eyes rolled back. Not sparing a glance, he attacked the last opponent. Lunging forward to tightly grip the trachea, Atromitos lifted the last kid slightly before performing a leg sweep while driving him backwards and down onto the ground(legsweep choke slam). One last punch to the face and he rose unopposed. Looking around at the four unmoving bodies, Atromitos looked up to the heavens and roared his victory to the skies with hands flying apart as if crucified. Running out of air, the sound died and blonde haired child fell to his knees then onto his face with a thud.

No longer were the mentors inexpressive. One was shocked and his thoughts matched, _He...he just used Pankration with an intermediate level of skill! Who in Tartarus teaches that to a boy under eight years of age?_ He turned to regard his senior as the man spoke. "Leave them. If they survive the night, introduce them to the pillars. A punishment for failing to defeat a single adversary despite having superior numbers. As for him..." a chin gesture to the blond, "A salve for his muscles. A reward for his overcoming numerically superior forces." He turned and went back to his chamber, a smirk forming. _Perhaps...just perhaps, I've found myself a suitable student. If...if he passes into the second stage. And if he has the courage to ask me for tutelage._

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Olympus_

The two figures watching the events unfold on the mortal plane through a scrying device had differing expressions. The man wore one of surprise and disbelief. The woman beside him was almost smirking. She turned just as her brother spoke.

"Now...now that is impressive. I thought for sure they had him that time." Ares said in a disgruntled tone. Two of those four rich brats were his followers and to see them taken down like that. He wanted to curse the boy, but couldn't. His father's decree made that impossible.

"I'm sure they did too." Athena responded as she made to leave the chamber. Thinking to herself_, I think a gift may well be in order if he continues like this ...Time to visit Hephaestus, I believe. I'm sure he can think of something appropriate for the boy. But how to make sure he gets it without breaking father's injunction. That will take some thought..._ As she walked, her hand came up to her shoulder where she absently caressed the feathers of her owl. Whispering to it, she watched serenely as it took flight.

* * *

_**Konoha**_

_**Seven Years, 2 weeks after the Incident**_

_**2 weeks into second year at the Academy**_

Coming to a stop after finishing the second time of five laps around the Academy, this round with them using what chakra they had to boost their leg muscles and joints, she turned to regard the students following her. _They've come a long way, _she thought with no small amount of pride. Once the last student arrived and they filed into five rows of six, she moved to face them and began to lead them through the series of cool down stretches to prevent cramping. Dismissing her class afterwards and reminding them to work on their chakra control. They had already mastered the basics of tree-walking by the end of the previous year so this year she had introduced them to the harder step of water-walking. Motioning for the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata, to follow her inside until her guard arrived to take her home, she went inside to begin reviewing all the notes on her most promising, that meant still surviving, students.

Taking a seat behind her desk she looked over the two piles of folders and immediately dismissed the taller, left hand stack. Those were files made for the students that had been pulled from the program at the end of the year by their families or parents or had been removed from the shinobi program altogether since they couldn't hack the completely revamped training schedule she had implemented. She understood her aide, Umino Iruka, had brought all the files at her request but he should have realized she had meant only the active files. Taking up the first, she began reading over her and Iruka's notes and the individual student's overall test scores from the previous year. After finishing her review, she took out a blank slip of paper, taped it to the front of the folder, and made some notes about what she intended to work on for each of them this year...

_Hmmm...Nara Shikamaru. Shikaku's boy. Never thought to meet someone even lazier than that man. Or a better strategist. Heh, that little bugger will definitely keep me on my toes trying to keep his interest. Having such a high IQ, he is still easily bored and quickly becomes unmotivated. Need to be sure to work on his chakra reserves. His family jutsu's are chakra taxing but he could get so much better if he applies himself...Betting he'd be hell to beat at shougi. I wonder if he knows how to play?_

_Akimichi Choji...Chouza's son. He's coming along nicely in his taijutsu, stamina, and power. Which is to be expected of him and his clan. I'm going to have to work on his speed though. Good to see that he is at least eating more than chips during class._

_Hmmmmm...Uchiha Sasuke. Mikoto and Fugaku's youngest son. His scores are excellent in most areas, already almost genin level at the basics. Top of the Class. Doesn't surprise me given who his brother is. Driven to match Itachi's records if not best them. I can pray he takes more after his mother than Fugaku-san. If not, the typical Clan arrogance will cause problems later on..._

_Aburame Shino...Councilman Shibi's son. Cool and aloof like most of their clan. His scores are second only to Sasuke's. Strong analytical mind and excellent use of chakra in terms of his Clan specialties. Need to beef up his taijutsu regime and get his reserves to grow._

_Inuzuka Kiba...Councilwoman Tsume's kid. And let's not forget his partner, Akamaru. Needs to learn and hone taijutsu skills outside his Clan fighting style. Not to mention he needs to lose that streak of over-confidence before he becomes self isolated. I thought I had that beaten out of him by now, but apparently he really takes after his mother...Wish he was more like Hana. She was willing to learn anything she could get her hands on...But her gentle nature, by Inuzuka standards, makes her best suited to veterinarian activities and the special hunting squad with her three companions..._

_Oh god...those two...Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura...the "Eternal rivals for Sasuke's love" Blech...I am so glad I was never a fangirl...But at least these two are starting to come around. Heh heh heh...Amazing what extra laps around the compound, bonus exercises and other various punishments can do. I'll have to intensify it to make sure they get the idea that being a kunoichi isn't a joke or a role in a damn movie. Between the two, Inoichi's girl, Ino, has the edge at reading people. To be expected given the role her father plays in the T&I Department. Sakura however has Ino beat in book smarts. She's aced every test thrown at her. I just wish she would actually apply her mind to the physical side. They might even become decent kunoichi by the time they graduate. Not that I'm holding my breath. If they don't shape up by the end of this year, they're gone. I don't care if Ino is a clan heiress nor if Haruno's mom is on the civilian council. They need to work on every aspect of the shinobi life if they want to have a hope of graduating my class..._

_Now...oh yes. My special "pet project." Hinata Hyuuga. Of all the girls, she needs the most emotional as well as psychological help. Which isn't surprising given the kidnapping attempt made by Cloud when she was three . I can definitely relate on that...As it is, her chakra control is decent but could definitely improve. Her shyness and extreme gentleness is holding her back socially as well as skill-wise. Maybe I should get Hiashi-san's approval to take her to my favorite play ground during the fall break...Heh...both of us in the Forest of Death, training for two weeks. If that doesn't help her nothing will...Survive a few life and death situations and school doesn't look so tough...Heh heh _

Pouring over the files, she glanced up only when Hinata's escort arrived to take her home. A distracted smile and wave later, she went back to work and finished with a sigh. Standing up, she arched her back and felt the vertebrae pop. Gathering up her things, she locked the door and went home. It was time for her to grab a bite to eat and then resume her training to further hone her skill in the Uzumaki kenjutsu style.


	5. Chapter 4

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own any rights to Flame of Recca, published by Viz media and created by Nobuyuki Anzai nor Hercules: The Legendary Journeys which was produced by Sam Raimi and created by Christian Williams. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

* * *

**__****((At this time, with how the responses come from my two stories, I am going to take a moment to give a shout out and my deepest thanks to the person who introduced me to fan fiction. It was over two years ago that I found an e-comic (for lack of a better description) on Youtube called NHC. I was totally captivated by it and after reading/watching around 40+ chapters my head filled with ideas. Sitting down, I began to write out the skeleton for what later became Three Little Words.**

_**So targetcat08V2, I just want to tell you thank you. You opened me up to a new form of fan expression and for that you have my eternal gratitude.**_

_**A side note, I really really need to give kudos and mass props to mattwilson83 for being the artist of the NHC i mentioned above. He and target are the reason I started with fan fiction.))**_

* * *

**_Sparta, Greece_**  
**_Temple of Athena, Agoge Training Grounds_**  
**_8 years, 10 months after Arrival_**

Kneeling in the Temple of Athena, the boy prostrated himself before the myriad statues of his Patron Goddess. His chiton still stained with the blood of those which had not managed to escape his rage. His voice was a bare whisper as he prayed as hard as he ever has for guidance. He could still smell the blood, hear the screams of pain. Feel the blows raining on him by the instructors as he continued to attack regardless of their orders. Followed by the hours of holding himself upright against the pillar as no less than four whips sliced his back open over and over.

"Oh wise Athena...Maiden of Wisdom and War hear my pleas. Your guidance is sought by this lowly one who is adrift with indecision." he stopped when a "heard" a voice say calmly. Glancing around and seeing that he was indeed alone. _Huh?_

_"Speak Atromitos of Sparta. Your Goddess hears you."_ the voice said with an undertone of soothing understanding and wisdom come from long years.

"Wise Athena..." he started and was stopped when heard a sigh.

_"Stop there...You wouldn't be here as you are if it wasn't a need most dire. I know of the slaughter you nearly caused during your training this day. I know that you feel guilt over the loss of life and damage done. I will not pardon you. You must learn from this and become stronger of mind. Not just in body."_

Forehead on the hard marble floor, he submitted himself to the voice he heard. "As you will it, Athena."

_"Good."_ the voice said in approval. _"You are to go to the mountains in the north. Half way there lies a waterfall and pool. A Mentor will be waiting for you there. This mentor will aid you in controlling the...urges if not the beast itself...within you. You know of what I speak...I give you this one warning. Fail not in this endeavor. If you succumb the Beast will consume you and destroy all you hold dear. Succeed and yoke the darkness to your command."_

"I shall do you command my Goddess. I cannot let this happen again..."

_"Now go."_

Rising to his feet, he stayed bent at the waist as he backed out of the chamber. Once outside, he turned and broke out into a run to get back to the barracks. He never saw the senior instructor step partially out of the shadows with eyes of barely concealed flame.

_Nicely done Sister...Those that live there may be the only ones who can help him...Though I think he should still be one of mine...That level of bloodlust is incredible._

* * *

**__****Mt. Olympus  
9 1/2 years after arrival in Sparta**

Reclining next to the pool in one of the more removed scrying chambers, Athena was the model of polite disinterest. No genuine expression on her face as her hand flicked from left to right. But what no one would notice was exactly what she was looking at. Over and over the image changed yet at a glance it was the same one. A blue and green orb with white clouds. Nor would they have noticed the focused way her eyes studied each image before her wrist flicked.

Ares walked in with his usual swagger, his eyes scanning the room before he cautiously approached. "You're still at it, I see. A few hours every day since the incident. Take a break, Athena..."

"I can't. You saw what happened. If this continues, he'll lose control and it will be even worse." she replied calmly, yet her free hand fisted. "I have to find his home and soon."

Sitting down near her side, he gripped her hand. "Sis...the layers are infinite, as you have reminded me several times over the past months. We both know it will take time. You took the necessary steps. You've given us some more time."

She looked at him before jerking her hand free. "Not much...maybe a year more by mortal reckoning of time." She shook her head. "It's a miracle we've managed to keep him hidden this long. I don't know how long before he is discovered."

"Agreed." Ares said and he saw her eyes widen in response. "Father will find out sooner or later. I have to admit to being scared of when he does..."

She nodded as she thought back over the incident which was the cause of her rushing to find the boy's home dimension. "Damn them for their need to constantly push their boys so hard. I still can't believe the power he showed..." she shivered. "He killed four of them within a blink of an eye. With nothing but his hands! You know the Spartans, Ares. They'll punish him for not standing down when ordered. Not for the killing. With the level of skill, strength and power he revealed, they'll advance him to the next stage of the Agoge."

He nodded, "They would have if he hadn't received your command. Thanks to your quick thinking, the age gap will barely be a year and by his return, he'll be in control. The centaurs will be sure of that. Or he'll be dead. Either way...problem solved."

It was her turn to nod, "Indeed. I am just glad that Apollo didn't balk when I used the favor he owed me."

Ares turned and looked at the pool. "It's been eight months...Still haven't found it?"

"A few that are similar, but nothing that matches up to his life signature." she answered as she let her gaze return to the scrying pool.

"Would they? Match up that is...The boy has been here for almost ten years." he said off handedly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he winced and waited for the blow that was sure to follow. Athena hated it when someone questioned her logical manner. When it didn't come, he peeked over to see her staring in shock.

"There...there are times Ares...not that many nor do they happen that often...but there are times when you are positively brilliant." She said softly before she vanished only to return a few moments later. Saying nothing, her eyes fell onto the pool and the images flickered wildly. She suddenly broke out into a smile and whispered, "Helloooo beautiful. Found you at last."

Ares felt his eyebrows rise up to his hairline. "Doesn't seem like much. It actually looks identical to ours and to every one of the others..."

"That's not too surprising, since the variations can be as simple or as grand as the imagination. Let's take a closer look. I wonder what world he comes from..." she murmured as she held out her hand and concentrated. She leaned forward as the pool seemed to zoom in.

A moment later, both their eyes widened in shock.

"No way...there is no way he came from THAT world." Ares said in shock as they both watched. "It looks like that whole population uses godpowers..." they continued to watch as men and women used their abilities to fight a giant creature. A Fox with nine tails. They observed in quiet astonishment as a blond haired man with a white cloak called upon a giant toad and did battle with the Fox.

Athena's eyes narrowed as she watched the blonde and a red haired woman seemingly seal the fox into a child. Her heart wrenched as the father died while the mother struggled while grievously, if not fatally, wounded to reach her newborn son. She flicked her wrist and felt tears rise as she saw the bundled child wrenched from that same woman's grasp. The soulful cry that followed caused a single teardrop to fall unheeded to the marble floor. "That clenches it. Blond hair. Blue eyes. The markings on each cheek. What we just saw occurred just over nine and a half years ago by the way mortals consider time. It's Atromitos." She looked at Ares and saw him clenching his teeth and fists. "What is it?"

"Stryfe. That foolish whelp of a DemiGod. He caused this. I recognize his power. I am going to have to kill my nephew. If Father doesn't imprison him first."

"Do what you must Brother." she said in a determined voice. "Now that I know which world he came from. I must go there and see if the woman even wants him back." she smiled grimly. "If she is still alive that is. Marking the world in her memory, Athena rose to her feet and headed to her chambers. "By the time I get there, another two and a half years will have passed. "

"Get there?! Are you mad? Father's decree..." he started to say in concern.

"Will not apply as I am sending only my subconscious. I will find her and only then make contact with her in a dream. This way I am not interfering with the mortal realm's natural progression nor altering it. I am working to correct the wrong done to her by one of ours." Athena interrupted with a firm tone and expression. "Now I must go and prepare myself. For once, time is of the essence.

Then a third voice spoke up, "Of which you are out." a male voice that had the softness of a raging storm. His tone matched only by the dark clouds gathering above.

They quickly rose to their feet, turned and were about to kneel when three bands of lightning encircled each of them. Binding their arms to their bodies fully just below the shoulder, at the elbow, and above the wrists. The grandfatherly looking man in billowing white chiton studied his two children with storm grey eyes. He held up a finger in admonishment as Athena began to speak.

"Hold your tongue. You two would do well to listen instead of speaking." When silence was his only answer, he gave a nod and resumed. "Stryfe is no longer your concern. He is spending some...quality time with his great-uncle Hades. You two however...what am I to do with you?" he murmured softly as he tapped his chin and strode closer to the captive siblings. "How you answer my questions will determine if I send you to join Stryfe or if I let it go." he waited until they nodded in understanding. "Good. Why did you hide it and why Sparta of all places?"

Athena took a moment before speaking up, "The_ child_," she emphasized, "did not come here of its own volition. It was _brought_ here by Stryfe. As an innocent in this, he does not deserve divine punishment."Nor more deserving condemnation than you were by..."

"**_Say that name_** and you will join him." Zeus interrupted coldly. "Point taken."

"He first arrived in Sparta and I thought it was the best place for him as they alone would teach him and guide his growth, both physically as well as mentally. I had first considered taking him to Athens, but..."

"It was too direct a link to yourself. And if he got out of hand, you would be forced to deal with this child personally...shrewd enough." the King of Olympus surmised thoughtfully, "Your plans for this...Atromitos?"

"At first, it was about finding out who was responsible. Then perhaps groom him into one of my Chosen Generals. However, after eight months ago, I saw that would not work and he must be returned to his home world and away from here." Athena explained with a calm expression that didn't match up with her feelings at the moment.

"So you weren't going to use him in a plot to overthrow me and take my throne?"

"No, Father." she shuddered," You were very _explicit_ in your reminders of what would happen to anyone who tried that again."

Glancing at Ares who had been watching the discussion, Zeus observed, "You been strangely quiet Ares. Abnormally so considering the circumstances."

The God of War swallowed before replying, "I may be arrogant and idiotic at times, Father...but I am not stupid."

The way he said it making all three of them laugh. Zeus nodded, "Indeed. Wise of you to let Athena and I discuss it logically and with cool heads. What is your involvement?"

"I was hunting for Stryfe. Though I didn't know it at the time." he answered grumpily. "And since you have him in Tartarus, my involvement is over."

"Not quite." Zeus replied, "You two will resolve the matter together." he said as his finger moved to accent his words. He gave the duo a piercing look before he turned and left. A moment after he departed the chamber a click was heard and the lightning bonds disappeared.

Athena slumped to the floor until she felt her powers begin to return. Then she smirked and chuckled.

Ares fared a little better by remaining to stay on his feet by sheer will. "What's so funny Athena? We were almost cellmates of grandpa."

"Not even close, Ares. Don't you get it? _He already knew!_ He knew from the moment we acted to now. He was only making sure of our motives. Cagey bastard." she muttered as she got to her feet and began to leave the room. "This was also a warning...Don't try to hide things from him. We're not at his level." She then left the room to a thoughtful and bemused Ares as she went to her Temple to prepare for her trip.

* * *

_**Sparta, Ancient Greece**_  
_**Gates of Sparta**_  
_**11years after Arrival**_

The cloak bearing figure approached the city gates with a firm stride. Hood thrown back to show long blonde hair and bright yet somber seeming azure eyes completing a youth's face. Accenting the three whisker-like marks on each cheek. Stopping at the gates, a document was handed over and the figure was then allowed entrance to the city proper. Pausing only long enough to purchase some food and clothing, the figure picked up his pace as he then headed to the Agoge Training Grounds.

Hearing the crunch of sandals on gravel, the senior instructor turned from observing as the students under his instruction had begun practicing their latest pankration lessons on each other. His deep brown eyes widened very slightly as he looked the new arrival over. "Atromitos...you were successful?"

"Yes sir. I am in control and and the event of two years past will not be repeated." he replied with a familiar vulpine(ish) grin. One that made his eyes sparkle like the Agean in the summer.

"Good. I will assume then you are familiar with the moves they are using?" he asked, indicating the class.

"Indeed. My mentors were very thorough in their teachings and exercises."

"We shall see." a pause as he yelled over his shoulder, "Deimos! Spar with Atromitos here. Three falls."

A boy almost the same height as the blonde rushed over and studied his new opponent. His gaze widened and you could almost see his skin grey though he grit his teeth in determination. He took a breath and nodded before stepping back into a rough wide circle was formed when the class ceased immediately and spread out to observe.

Atromitos looked at the instructor and said boldly, "If I win, I want you to teach me."

A smirk was his response and a nod. "Agreed. You win, I will tutor you apart from the class until they are ready to join you for the second phase. If you fail...I will personally strip the skin off your back for a week straight."

Atromitos smiled almost hungrily as he removed his cloak and stepped into the circle. He hunched over slightly as his arms came up, one hand fisted and the other in a grasping position. "I won't lose."


	6. Chapter 5

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own any rights to Flame of Recca, published by Viz media and created by Nobuyuki Anzai nor Hercules: The Legendary Journeys which was produced by Sam Raimi and created by Christian Williams. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

* * *

_**Konoha**_  
_**Kushina's Apartment (Formerly her and Minato's)**_  
_**Oct.10**_  
_**12 yrs after Disappearance**_

Kushina sat down at the small table in the kitchenette of her apartment. Lighting the sole candle atop the large cupcake, she looked at it with sad eyes. It was like this every year. She would buy a cupcake at a local bakery and celebrate her missing son's birthday. Alone. Picking up the 5X7, the only picture she possessed of her son, she began speaking in a soft voice.

"It's been six months since my class graduated, Naruto. I know you would have been one of them if you had been here too." she smiled as a tear ran down her cheek, "Who am I kidding? You would have graduated two years ago. I wonder what you're doing today? Wherever you are. Are you happy? Are you eating well? Are the people there treating you well? Do you have any friends?" she scrubbed the tears off her cheeks as she stared at the photo of herself in her wheelchair holding a bundled Naruto. The pair of them surrounded by three young women. Hana, Yugao, and Kurenai. All of them smiling at the photographer. Taking a moment she blew out the candle with a whispered, "Happy Birthday my darling son."

Rising to her feet, she walked over to the couch and stretched out upon it. Spending the next few hours simply talking to the photograph. Telling it of her students that passed the second phase of the Chuunin exams. How they all seemed to have grown some in between their academy graduation and that day. How the preliminaries had gone, though she had frowned heavily in disappointment as she recounted the fight between Sakura and Ino. "They still have a long way to go, but at least they tried." Her frown changing to a smug smile when she got to the fight between Hinata and her cousin Neji. Proud of how the extra effort she had put in with the timid girl had paid off. Though still losing to her cousin, Hinata had made her proud by not once succumbing to the psychological attacks Neji had done and never backing down once the fight started. Her frown returned as she spoke about the darkness she sensed in Sasuke. Especially when she was called in by Old Man Sarutobi to seal off the Cursed Seal on the boy's neck. She had merely lifted an eyebrow when the boy dared to object and she slapped a heavy seal over it that would keep the seal not only in check, but would make sure it didn't influence his mind. "If he decides to follow the path of an Avenger, I don't know what will happen. The Village treats him like royalty and it has seriously gone to his head. I did what I could when he was in the Academy but now? His arrogance will know no bounds. I really wish Mikoto-chan had lived...she would be the only one who could keep him in line. Kakashi won't. Or can't, I should say. The Council was adamant he pass his team and train the boy. They really think they can control him..." she shivered and pulled a long throw off the back of the couch and covered up. Time passed as she soon fell silent, staring at the photo as tears ran unheeded down her cheeks.

It was several hours later when three women entered the apartment. They had stayed in as much contact with their former sensei as they could, but the demands of their professions had made it less and less over the years. Hana was one of the top vets at the animal clinic while Yugao had entered the ANBU program and was currently a member of their best Rapid Response Teams while proudly wearing the Neko(cat) mask. Kurenai was now the Jouunin-sensei to three of her former mentor's academy students: Kiba Inazuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. The trio looked around quietly as one carefully re-covered the slumbering woman, tucking it in gently around her shoulders. They gathered back at the cupcake and re-lit the candle. Each one placed a finger on the wrapped base of the cupcake and whispered in unison, "Wherever you are otouto, we wish you a happy birthday. Come home soon. We need you here. Sensei needs you." The candle went out and their collective eyes widened. It was an eerie omen. Especially when the air didn't even stir. The three Jouunin-level Kunoichi left shortly after that. They didn't want to disturb Kushina's rest.

If they had a stayed little longer, they would have the shock of a lifetime.

_**((Kushina's Dreamscape))**_

_The sights, sounds, and smells told her exactly where and more importantly, when, she was as she walked unseen and unheard among the dead and dying. Tears flowed anew as she looked upon the familiar faces of the countless Konoha ninja that perished that dark night. The scenery blurred and she looked upon the one thing that drove her to her knee in despair. The sight of herself kneeling over the dead body of Minato weeping even as she cradled the crying baby bundle. Hands rose to cover her ears in an attempt to block out her wails of loss, but before they could reach her ears, all sound stopped._

_"Greetings, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina." said a gravely voice so coarse it hid its gender._

_Kushina turned around slowly on her knees as she felt ice form in the pit of her stomach._

_"Shinigami-sama. I don't know if I should be terrified or relieved." she said with a soft laugh even as she felt her strength diminishing._

_The spectral figure she stared at chuckled at her near show of defiance despite her fear. "I see that the past twelve years has not dimmed your spirit. That is good."_

_A red eyebrow rose even as she resisted the urge to prostrate herself. "You have come to finish what we started that night. Haven't you? I was supposed to die then yet I survived somehow. I wasn't supposed to was I?"_

_The ghostly figure solidified and morphed into a pale skinned man with flowing white hair and blood-red eyes. A grey hand fingered the edge of the tanto with an almost loving touch. "Perhaps I should." He reached out with a talon-like nails but stopped before he glanced at something only he could see. An expression of frustration crossed the Shinigami's features and he pulled his hand back. "Another time then."_

_"I don't understand..."_

_"That is unimportant." the Death God jerked his free hand which gripped a glowing chain. "Come forward, gai-jin. Speak your piece and begone from this realm."_

_About to speak, Kushina fell silent as she observed a breathtakingly beautiful woman stride forward. Her head was high, proud, and her shoulders squared as she regarded the Shinigami with veiled distaste in her deep brown eyes. The stranger wore what looked to be a warrior's helm of an unknown type, tilted back to reveal her face, a matching breastplate made of steel and bronze formed to a woman's bust covered a gauzy material she had never seen before. A glowing collar, manacles, and anklets connected to the chain the Shinigami held. Working moisture into her throat, Kushina asked quietly, "Who are you?"_

_The woman's head turned and her eyes fell upon Kushina and she spoke in a soft voice. "Your son lives." the voice held an unmistakable wisdom and intelligence just in those words and tone._

_Hands coming to her mouth she felt tears pricking her eyes. "Where is he?! Give him back to me!" she demanded as she shakily got her feet and felt her muscles tighten before her emerald gaze narrowed, "Were you the one who took him from me?" a hand went to a wakizashi that appeared out of smoke._

_"Stay your hand mortal." the woman replied as her eyes flashed with golden flames, literally. "Listen and listen well. Time is short. In four years, on this day, I will open a portal and you must step through. You may bring one other. Only one. You will have seven days and nights to find him, convince him to go with you, and step back through the portal. No more. If not, then you must return without him. If you cannot..." she took a moment before just saying it bluntly, "If you cannot convince him to travel with you, my Father will erase him from existence."_

_"Why?! None of this was his fault!" Kushina asked a fear gripped her insides._

_"Father will not allow him to remain and become a greater threat than what he already is." another pause and Athena asked quietly, "I cannot force you, it must be of own your own will..."_

_Kushina interrupted her in a determined tone, "I'll go. I'll find my son and bring him home. At last my son will be home!"_

_A ghost of a smile formed on the faces of both deities and they shared a glance. And then both disappeared._

_**((End Dreamscape))**_

Kushina sat up and looked around her. "A dream...it was just a dream." she whispered forlornly and swung her body to a sitting position.

_Do not forget...four years on this day..._

Hearing that voice once more, a smile not seen for over a decade blossomed on her face and she shed tears of joy. "Soon, Naruto...soon you will be in arms again and we will be together at last."  
Jumping to her feet she went to get herself cleaned up and prepare everything she would need. She knew just the person to take with her. All she had to do was convince him that she hadn't completely lost her mind.

* * *

_**Ancient Greece**_  
_**Spartan Council Chambers**_  
_**12 years, 1 week after Arrival**_

The council was abuzz as the senior instructor of the newer cadets stepped forward to be heard. They quieted as he took up a quiet stance that demanded attention.

"I am pushing the one known as Atromitos to the Third phase of the Agoge." his tone made it a statement. A declaration of intent which sent the Council into an uproar in response. her remained silent as he watched the Council nearly split itself in half as they argued back and forth loudly and with vigor. _Interesting...those opposed to it are mostly relatives of the children he has surpassed while those for him have actually witnessed his progress..._ he thought to himself.

The senior most Councilman, the same man that inspected the boy in question before allowing him to be raised as a Spartan, stood and quieted the crowd before addressing the instructor. "I recall this boy. He pulled my beard and was fostered by the First Sword on the decree of our King and Athena's High Priestess. On what grounds do you make your demand?"

"He is ready for it and his skills are far beyond the others of his group." was the answer which invoked another round of bickering.

One shouted back,"He is NO Spartan! His hair and eyes mark him as Athenean. You dare suggest that...thing... is superior to our own children, descendants of the Mighty Hercules himself?"

"_Atromitos_," he said in emphasis, "has excelled in his studies and has been the First of his group since it began. Never once has he cried out in pain and has taken every punishment and task levied without complaint. I dare say he was blessed by the Gods to be a Spartan."

"Where was his wisdom then...when he nearly killed half of his group?! You say he is blessed. I say he is a curse upon us. Sent to mock and destroy our ways." a comment which earned a lot of grumbling from the group opposed to the boy. A grumbling which grew into a centered demand he be killed or at least banished like any other who "failed" the Agoge.

The instructor ticked off a finger "He was punished severely at the pillars. Forty lashes if I recall." that made them all silent as they looked at the instructor. "At 9 years, I couldn't take forty lashes without either passing out or screaming. I say no one could. Yet he did." another finger was tapped, " He was then further punished. This time by the Gods as he was sent to the mountains to live and survive without any Spartan aid. He returned from a punishment that would have killed any of his age. Yet he did return, composed, focused, and ready."

"Was his fitness to return to the Agoge challenged?" yet another councilman asked loudly.

"Upon his return from the mountains, I tested him. After which I was his mentor while the rest of the class was worked to get caught up. After a single year, I cannot teach him anything more."

That made the council buzz anew. A different member rose and waited for his senior to retake his seat before questioning, "Is he really that good? He hasn't undergone weapons training..."

The instructor undid his chiton and let it drop to the floor. Revealing new scars all over his chest, shoulders and thighs. "I do not know who he met in the year and half he was away but he was trained well in the use of sword, shield, javelin, and spear. These new scars are from him." The long maned man turned around to reveal even more scars on his back, buttocks and legs before turning back to face them and re-secure his chiton. "He was able to get past my guard and strike at my back before I could counter."

The second seated and a third rose, "Just how good is he, really?"

The instructor snorted while thinking,_ I just told you...politicians..._ "If not for his age, I would demand he be put into the Reserves immediately. However, since he is but twelve years of age, and lacks actual battle experience I will only insist on placing him under private tutelage as demanded by the final stage of the Agoge."

There were whispers and nods and quiet debates taking place while they discussed it and the third sat down only to be replaced again by the senior most member. "Perhaps a different test is in order. In two days, he will face against three members of the Reserves chosen by this Council. If and i say if, he is as good as you claim, then this will be no major obstacle for him. Should he pass the test, we will allow his advancement. If not, then he will be banished until he is thirty as per our Laws. Let me ask this, should he pass who do you believe he will ask to be his tutor?"

A new voice spoke up and a man in bronze armor stepped forward, removing his helm and released the thick, long, black tresses which were the trademark of a veteran soldier. "I will take him."

The council went utterly silent. then a voice said quietly, "Xaxos? You, the Group Commander of the King's Guard? _You_ would take on the boy?"

"Yes. This argument has sparked my interest. He will train under me and either flourish to become one of our very best, or he will die."

That earned a strangely quick majority vote and the senior councilman waved them off. "Then it is agreed. in two days."

"Councilmen...Commander" the instructor said in a quiet voice while in his mind he intoned,_ Alright boy...it's all up to you. Just don't get us kicked into the well._

* * *

_**((Timeskip-one day shy of four years  
Private quarters to King's Guard Commander))**_

"Well, Atromitos...nervous?" the figure said as he watched the boy try on and adjust his armor for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"It's not that.." he said with a shake his head. "For some reason this damn breastplate just feels awkward...like its off somehow."

"Nonsense." the man, Xaxos, replied as he walked forward to the youth and began jerking the bronze cuirass about and then his eyes narrowed. "That's...odd." he said as he undid the buckles and took it from him. He sat down by the evening fire and looked it over. Damn...they tried again. I don't know who your enemies are boy, but they are persistent. I'll give them that. And creative. he thought to himself. Over the past four years he had caught several attempts to undermine the blonde's tutelage. It had started with nothing overt. Just smirks and sneers as though trying to get under his skin. Then it progressed to hiked prices on supplies. Now that had gotten to where he had to go himself instead of sending the boy, which caused that to stop immediately. No one dared overcharge them now... And now this...Cast off equipment even a desperate helot would turn his nose up at. Or worse, poorly done repairs that could kill the boy even in training. Someone really wanted the boy dead or disgraced. Preferably both if it could be managed.

Deciding he had to do something or his protege would die on his first mission, he rose and tossed aside the bronze plating like garbage. "I'll go to the Armory in the morning..." his words stopped as there was a soft knock on the door. Looking to Atromitos and seeing a matching confusion, they both unsheathed their xiphos and prepared for an attack. Xaxos opened the door with weapon raised for a killing stroke. His eyes widened and he stepped back hurriedly,gesturing for his student to stand down immediately.

A woman walked in. and not just any woman, but the High Priestess of Athena herself. Followed by four of her servants. Each of whom bore a wrapped bundle. Her wide brown eyes took in the sight before her and waved the servants to stand off to the side. "Xaxos of Sparta, you have done well in training the boy. And come morning, he is no longer your concern. As a token of appreciation from the Goddess for your efforts. " she handed him a large coin. "Set this in your armor and all will know you are a favored of Athena."

He dropped to a knee and accepted the coin. "I am honoured to have pleased the Goddess." he said quietly.

She merely nodded and turned to the other and her eyes widened as she, for the first time in her thirty plus years of life, felt the stirrings of desire. Standing there was a boy on the cusp of manhood, his blonde hair almost glowing in the firelight as it hung down past his shoulders in the back. The top was spiky and stood out in every direction while two bangs hung to his collarbone on each side of his face. A face that was very appealing in its masculinity, the three marks on each cheek adding an almost feral appeal. His eyes were a deep rich blue that she felt as though she could drown in. He stood a good head to shoulder taller than most men his age and his build was a testament to the rewards of a Spartan upbringing, the standard lamellar armor unable to hide the thick muscle underneath that wouldn't restrict his movement nor hinder his speed.

**((A/N: Think high school aged Gohan at the beginning of the World Tournament Arc))**

Shaking her mind from her thoughts, she spoke in a calmed voice that hid those same thoughts. "Atromitos of Sparta, step forward." Resuming once he did so, "You have upheld the tenets of Athena these past sixteen years and She had given you a mighty gift to reward you for that unwavering loyalty and dedication." She gestured to the bundles, "Forged by the hands of Hephaestus, these items will serve you well. Don your chiton so that you may be fitted." Ignoring the startled gazes of the Spartan men, she nodded once the young man returned and all but one of the servants quickly unwrapped the items and began securing them to the teen's body. Within a few minutes, she nodded as she saw how the armor sat on his frame perfectly accenting the physical presence and only added to the dangerous aura. The cuirass was sculpted to resemble a muscled torso and the leather straps hung to his hips. "This breastplate while it looks like any other you may see, is much stronger and resistant to the damage incurred by facing the enemy. The greaves and bracers are the same. Your shield bears the lambda just as do all those of Sparta. But it too will bear the brunt of blows more readily. Now for your final gift." she took this one herself and revealed it. "This sword will pierce the stoutest of armor and with it may you bring glory to your name and to Sparta." she finished as she set the sword belt around his base, just above the hips yet under the cuirass and secured it with a firmly with its buckle. Ensuring the sword and sheath hung just so along his left hip. "The weapon is a gift from Ares as he recognizes your devotion to perfecting the arts of war." she concluded and sent her servants out the door and she followed pausing only to look over her shoulder. "Never forget. Return with your shield...or Upon it." With that, the door closed after her.

Blinking at that, he moved and stretched to grow accustomed to the weight and balance. To his delight it felt as though he was barely wearing armor at all. "This is incredible."

Xaxos nodded with an envious grin. "Lighter than your average armor and much stronger." he commented giving the breastplate a knuckle rap. Then his expression grew extremely serious. "Tell no one of this. Loyal we may be to one another, but even we are not above greed and envy. If anyone asks about your sword, tell them it was my gift to you." he explained somberly. "Speaking of which, let's have a look."

Atromitos nodded and drew the sword. Both men were amazed at it. As he studied it , he spoke in a whisper. "Longer than my xiphos. For better reach and curved a bit to increase its cutting ability while not taking away from its piercing capabilities. Thicker guard to protect the hand and knuckles better." he added as he stepped aside slightly and gave it a few experimental swings. "Our fighting style is only made deadlier with this sword." he commented in awe as he carefully sheathed it. "No heavier than the xiphos so I'm not off-balance in the slightest."

**((A/N: Sword from 300, simply because its a kick a$$ sword.))**

Xaxos nodded and laughed suddenly. "Now get yourself to your cot. Can't have you falling asleep in your very first official formation." He watched as his student's eyes twinkled in mischief before he went to his cot and stripped down, setting aside the armor at the foot and his sword by his side. A shake of his black hair as there were snores being heard within minutes. "To be young..."

_**Elsewhere...**_

Two figures met in the shadows of the punishment pillars. A bag was offered and the first spoke to the other. "I have met your price. Now make sure it is done."

A nod from the second figure,"It will be as you wish. Before this patrol finishes, Atromitos of Sparta will be dead."

"Good."**  
**

* * *

Konoha  
Kushina's apartment  
16 yrs after Disappearance

Setting the plate down Kushina looked at her "guest. "Stop complaining Jiraiya. You got a free meal."

"I still can't believe I'm doing this. Sitting here and wasting time when I could be doing my 'research'." The white-haired Sannin groused. Reaching for a fork, he froze as he felt the KI leaking his way.

A spatula waved dangerously before his face. "You lost the bet you self-delude pervert. So its my time to waste."

He grumbled around the mouthful, "Dammit, Kushina. I'm not a pervert. I'm a super pervert." he made quotation marks with his fingers as he unconsciously leered at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter for once." she countered after lightly bonking his head. "I know you don't believe me but I know it wasn't just a dream."

He held his hands up placatingly. "I know...I know...just remember when it doesn't happen you promised to give up and move on." he chuckled as he suddenly began scribbling, "Though the idea of a magic portal to another world is perfect for my next novel. Icha Icha Travelers"

A few hours pass and suddenly they were startled out of their discussions and musing by the arrival of a huge energy. Their wide eyes met and he shuddered as he had no choice but to hand over his prized notebook and watch her destroy it with a Katon jutsu. "Months of research...gone." he cried huge streams of tears. "But a deal is a deal..."

Jumping to her feet, she searched for the source, opening and closing doors until she reached one particular room, one she dreaded opening. "I..I..."

"That's his room isn't it?"

She nodded "Naruto's nursery..." she said before taking a few deep breaths and yanking it open. Instead of seeing a room a black and purple vortex was visible swirling in door's space.

Jiraiya looked at and reached out with a finger. "I dunno... this doesn't look...AHHHHHhhhhhhh!"

Whatever he had been about to say was lost as Kushina kicked him through the portal and leapt after him.

They never saw vortex disappear silently nor the door close on its own.


	7. Chapter 6

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own any rights to Flame of Recca, published by Viz media and created by Nobuyuki Anzai nor Hercules: The Legendary Journeys which was produced by Sam Raimi and created by Christian Williams. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**((A/N: Okay folks, the filters used to sort the stories here are not just for identifying the PAIRINGS. They are also used to identify the central chars. In this case because this is a double story which will later meld into a single. So don't bash me because of my full use of the filters beyond identifying the members of a conjugal relationship. **

**Two: I chose this form of a crossover, because I wanted to do it after reading a similar story by a different author. It inspired me simply because no one else had done a story specifically like that one. **

**Three: I write for my own sense of pleasure. It's icing on the cake if the folks who read my story enjoy it. I, in general, love reading the reviews I get. Good or Bad. I can take getting a bad review over punctuation/ grammar/ etc... but what I cannot stand is someone who comes in and bashes my story because it makes more sense, to them, to do a Naruto/Bleach or Naruto/Assassin's Creed crossover. **

**If you don't like it because it doesn't conform to the more popular crossovers, then don't read it! **

**Enough said. Now let's get on with the story!))**

* * *

**_Ancient Greece_**  
**_Sparta Territory_**  
**_circa 526BC_**  
**_-Day one of Search-_**

They had been traveling a few hours since their arrival. Jiraiya repeatedly grousing about the prank Kushina had played on him back in Konoha. Which had resulted in him landing right into a river and crawling out soaked to the bone. She, on the other hand, had landed nimbly on her feet atop the flowing water after kicking off a thin tree. Laughing whole-heartedly as he spit out a stream of water and used a katon jutsu to dry himself and his clothes within seconds. Before they set off on their search however, the pair had unsealed and donned a pair thick woolen cloaks to disguise their clothing and features.

Night had fallen and they set up camp far off what they felt was the roadside. Jiraiya setting up a small fire that could easily be put out if the need arose and the pair stared at the flames in silence for a bit while they chewed on the dry ration bars each had brought with them. Not wanting the smell of a cook fire to attract bandits or worse. Swallowing a bite and sipping water to wash it down Jiraiya spoke for the first time in hours.

"I didn't want to believe you, Kushina. It just seemed so far fetched." he admitted as he looked around. "Yet you were right."

She nodded as she too swallowed some water. "You should have known better. After all, who was it that predicted Suna's involvement with Orochimaru's attack? Who fixed that Gaara kid's seal? Who was it that found Tsunade and convinced her to become Godaime? Me, that's who." she reared a fisted arm back and stared at the white haired pervert with narrow green eyes.

Jiraiya quickly made a placating gesture, "Easy now...yes I should have known better. But even you have to admit, it's a bit much to swallow."

"Anyway, do you think we'll run into patrols or farms first?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Given that we haven't seen either could mean we are either headed in the wrong direction or these 'Spartans' you mentioned keep their farms deep inside their territory and have already crossed within their patrol routes."

Interrupting their discussion, a child's voice spoke up from the shadows. "Impressive deductions but not quite."

The pair leapt to their feet and Jiraiya was speeding through hand-signs as Kushina reached back and partially drew the sword that ran along her hips at the back.

Out stepped a child with raven black hair and piercing brown eyes. Dressed in a simple white linen gown and sandals. A gesture was made and the child spoke again, "None of that. You may use your god powers solely at the whim of myself and my Father. But I don't recommend using them openly."

The pair frozen in place, unable to move at all, nodded and then Kushina spoke up, "You opened the portal for us." it wasn't a question. "You look different than before when we met."

"I cannot be here," a wave of the hand to indicate the forest, "in my true form, so we tend to use surrogates as temporary bodies. Now that you _are_ here, on to business." the child said with an indifferent wave of her hand. "That way is the capital city of Sparta. By sometime tomorrow you will begin to encounter farms and patrols. While I am unable to place your arrival exactly where I wish, I could guide it a bit so you were well within Spartan territory." those wiser-than-any-child-should-have eyes regarded them evenly. "They respect strength above all else. So I hope you have an impressive wardrobe prepared."

Released from their previous state, Jiraiya let the chakra he had been building re-enter his system while Kushina sheathed her blade. Both wore a neutral expression. "I see...but how is it that you know our language?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

Her answer was a child's tinkling laugh. "I am the Goddess of Wisdom, Jiraiya of the Toads. Knowing all languages is well within my pervue. Speaking of which..." her gaze narrowed as she indolently waved her hand yet again in a grand gesture. "I have granted you the knowledge of the Greek language. Use it wisely." she cautioned as she began to step back into the shadows.

"Wait," Jiraiya said, halting the figure. "Can you at least show me what you really look like?" Notebook already appearing like magic in his hand.

Another laugh, "You truly are an indomitable pervert. No, I will not allow that. My true form would burn your body to ashes, mortal." a smirk showed itself. "Just be glad it is not my sister,Aphrodite, here...she...well, suffice to say she would leave you bereft of feminine comfort for life when she was done with you." The child then disappeared into the shadows with a parting bit of advice, "Remember you have six more nights to complete your mission."

Shaking his head, Jiraiya turned to regard Kushina, "I will never, ever doubt you again." he said with all due seriousness. Which meant he no longer doubted. "We leave in two hours." he added as he went to curl up inside his cloak.

Kushina nodded and took watch. Moving to an outcropping and watching over the tiny campsite. She looked up at the stars and whispered, "Naruto...we're coming baby. Hang on. Momma is coming."

Two hours pass and the pair head off at a fast clip. Running at as close to full speed as they dared without sacrificing their awareness. Kushina suddenly came to a stop and tilted her head, hand held up to stall questions. Head turning slowly, she began leap frogging to the top of a large stone outcropping. Laying tight against the rock, she peered over its edge while Jiraiya caught up and followed suit. "Spartans, I think." she whispered very softly, putting a finger to the man's lips to prevent him from speaking. Silently they watched the events unfold below.

They watched, silent, as what appeared to be a patrol unit, fifteen or so men in bronze armor, shields and helmets made quick work of some poorly armed people. "Bandits." Jiraiya whispered very very softly with wide eyes as the main body advanced in a solid formation. Three abreast and four deep. Shields overlapping the man to their left and spears used with a brutal efficiency. Behind them by about twenty feet, five men similarly clad walked slowly amongst the dead. Systematically using their spears to ensure those on the ground were indeed dead or very close to it.

An eyebrow rising, Kushina was both awestruck by their efficient manner and shocked by their brutality. "Leaving no threat from behind." she guessed as what little remained of the threat broke and ran for whatever camp or hole they came from.

Remaining hidden, they listened intently as the leader, the one bearing a crimson crest on his helm, running front to back, gave orders. Two member cried out "Ahh-OOoo!" simultaneously and fell back while the rest regrouped and moved out as one in a tight orderly fashion.

Jiraiya watched with an intensely curious stare as one of the two quickly divested himself of bronze breastplate and helmet while the other didn't. Then nodded in understanding as the two worked together and by gripping the now- corpses by ankles and wrists, tossed the bodies into a nearby ditch so as to not block the road, yet visible enough to be a definitive warning. His musings broken as the two began to talk, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline, _If their voices are any giveaway, those two can't be more than sixteen. Eighteen tops..._

* * *

"Atromitos, I don't understand why we get the dirty tasks." the one without his helmet said. "We fought just as hard as the others yet we always get picked for this..."

The other man, named Atromitos, replied in a calm voice as he helped toss another body. "It's simple, brother. You and I are the newest members of this particular syssitia. It is only just that we attend the less appealing tasks. In time, those same will become the duty to others as they join us to replace those that transfer to the main army or those who die in battle." his tone was almost chiding, "I would have thought your mentor explained this?"

The first one snorted, "Not all of us have had the honour of being mentored by a Commander of the King's Guard. And no, not all would bother to explain such a detail."

A shrug was given. "Odd. Xaxos left very little uncovered in his teachings. He left me with very little to the imagination when it came to the life led in the army." He then turned to go and reach for another corpse.

Above, Kushina gasped as the first reached to his back, lunged, and sank what looked like a copper dagger into the side of Atromitos. Her eyes went wider as she clearly heard the man speak to his fallen 'brother.'

Staring into the clear blue eyes he said with a grimace, "My apologies. If I don't do this and bring proof of your death, my true brother can never return to Sparta. He failed the Agoge and was banished until thirty. With your death, he can return with a measure of wealth." he looked down after dropping Atromitos and unbuckled the sword belt. "This will show the council..." he said as he discarded his own blade and replaced with the stolen item. He then lifted the body and tossed it into the ditch with the other corpses. Quickly getting his armor on, he took off to rejoin the main unit. A tale already half formed in his mind.

* * *

Kushina watched in outrage as the assailant left, and without thought leapt down to ground below. Moving quickly yet with a small measure of stealth.

"Kushina! What are you doing?!" Jiraiya said in Japanese(Not sure what else to call it) as he moved as fast as he could to find her rushing to that very ditch.

"He may not be dead..." she replied in the same, halting and trying to not look at the other battle torn bodies. "If we help him, maybe we can get his aid in return."

Gripping her shoulder, he turned Kushina to face him. "You saw the knife go in. If he isn't dead already, we can't save him." His eyes went wide and he shoved Kushina aside forcefully as he drew a kunai.

Kushina gasped as she hit the ground, her head turning and she nearly screamed as a shadowy figure rose up from the ditch and clambered out of it one hand at a time. She got up and her left hand drifted to the sword on her back until she recognized the armor and helmet.

She never even got a glimpse of eye color as the soldier got to his feet, looked at them individually before surging forward and sent Jiraiya flying into a tree with a single blow. He growled like a beast as he went to charge his enemy. Unable to get a warning out, she did the only thing she could. She pulled a senbon from her right arm sleeve and stabbed it into a nerve cluster at the base of the neck, rendering him immediately unconscious. Sliding around his frame without looking at him to see Jiraiya rubbing his jaw.

She quickly wrapped an arm around the waist and slung his arm over her shoulder. Oh my...now this is one solid and heavy boy...I don't think all of it is the armor... she thought to herself as she saw Jiraiya pull a blanket from somewhere and lay it out. Nodding she laid the bleeding boy/man down on his left side and quickly unbuckled then removed the breastplate. The under armor was jerked and tugged until out of the way and hissed as she looked over the wound. "I have to hurry," she said matter of factly as she began focusing her Chakra. Green flames emerged around her hands but immediately went out. Trying again, she got the same result. "I can't use Chakra?!" she exclaimed and looked to Jiraiya, who then shook his head.

"I don't know any medical jutsu but the most basic. Never had to learn before." he said in excuse and back out of her reach.

"Fine..." Kushina muttered and opened the scroll pouch and un-sealed a med kit. "Do it the hard way then." she slipped on a pair of medical gloves and inspected the wound carefully. "No smell of poison. Looks like a clean stab wound. Angle missed the vitals. He's lucky." she commented as she poured a powder directly into the wound and winced as it churned and bubbled. Once that was finished she used needle and threads and stitched him up carefully. Once done, she placed ointment on the wound site and wrapped him up in bandage gauze. Setting back on her heels after carefully removing the senbon, Kushina began cleaning up her kit before re-sealing it into its scroll. Leaving a ball of rice and a flute of water by him, she looked up as Jiraiya approached.

Face inscrutable, Jiraiya yanked her to her feet and took a small distance away and began chewing her out.

* * *

**_((Mindscape))_**

_Standing before the cell of his prisoner, Atromitos sighed heavily. "So here I am yet again."_

_**"Yes you are."** came the stoic response from the semi-glowing figure behind the columns. **"All I can tell you is that someone stabbed you in the back. I told you not to trust..."**_

_"Enough Kurama." Atromitos said tiredly, "I don't have time for this. Daedumos will pay for his treachery. How long will I be unconscious?"_

_**"Five minutes at most."** the being answered promptly and explained quickly at the raised eyebrow. **"Another someone has applied salves to your wound and tied up the injury."** then he added to the stupefied Spartan, **"It would take a night otherwise. That blade was sent in deep. Whoever it is out there,"** a growled explicative about stubborn blondes and seals, **"Whoever did it, more than likely saved your life. At least if you didn't already heal fast without my aid. Not to mention the speed in which you recover since you DO have my assistance."**_

_"I see...Then I must have been that strange woman and her companion then..." he mused aloud and froze as Kurama suddenly shrank down to his human form and gripped the bars, ignoring the pain it caused._

_**"What? Show them to me...NOW!"** he roared in command and observed what few memory fragments the boy had. Releasing the columns and stepping back, he chuckled then laughed loudly. **"This is just too damn amusing...They have no idea."** Red, vertically slitted eyes swung back to the blond, **"You owe them a life debt. You are to do whatever they ask of you. No questions. Just go!"** with that said, a massive amount of energy pulsed out from the cell and sent the boy back to his conscious mind. All the while thinking to itself, _I cannot believe, of all people, it HAD to be THOSE TWO! It looks like our time here is over. Now things will get very interesting!

**_((End Mindscape))_**

* * *

Atromitos opened his eyes and slowly turned his head towards raised voices. Inside his helmet, his blond eyebrows rose as he saw the much larger man being held off the ground by the woman's _single fist_! Blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he very slowly moved. Which, he saw, halted their apparent argument and drew their attention to him. Another blink and the woman was easing him up to a sitting position, talking to him in that strange flowing language. His hands flashed out to stop her as she had reached out to lift his helmet. "Until I am back in Sparta,I will not remove my helm. Now where is my armor?" he asks and her fluid response nearly made him pass out in shock.

"Easy now...I understand. Your armor is beside you." Kushina said softly, lost in the deep deep blue eyes which seemed, to her, to stare right into her soul. She ignored the way his eyes narrowed at her which resulted in her preservation instincts screaming at her.

Breaking eye contact, Atromitos grunted and winced as he reached over and quickly refastened his breastplate after straightening out his lamellar. "My sword?"

"The other one, the...Spartan who attacked you?...he took it with him." Jiraiya answered as he squatted down close by, yet not so close as to be a threat.

"I see." Atromitos replied with a nod. "You both have my gratitude. You had no cause to aid me yet you did. I owe you a great debt."

Kushina grinned at Jiraiya who sighed in incredulous defeat. _I don't know how she does it...but she has the kind of luck Tsunade could only dream of..._he thought in wry amusement.

"We'll discuss that in a few minutes." Kushina said seriously as she eased back from this soldier, and her own strange emotional response to his proximity. _Something about him...Something is nagging me. He should be out for another hour at least! And why can't I use Chakra? I don't understand..._"First, what is your name?"

He moved to stand and pushed the white-haired man off of him. "I can stand on my own." he groused as he swayed upon reaching his feet. He then ignored their looks of shock as he went, albeit half-stumbling/ half-shambling, and grabbed the spear he had set aside and his shield. "I must go to Sparta. I have two days to get there." he declared without preamble.

"Wait, your name?" Kushina pressed hard though inside she was in shock. _He shouldn't be able to move with that injury. What kind of training did he go through to be able to ignore that much pain?_

Looking up at the moon and stars, he replied absently, "Atromitos of Sparta." His gaze then fell to the strange pair.

"Kushina" she replied pointing to herself then the man, adding, "Jiraiya."

A nod to them, "Your clothes mark you as foreigners. Are you from Macedonia? Thrace? Phrygia? What is your business in Spartan lands?"

Thinking for a moment on how to explain this, Kushina replied as she shook her head in the negative, "A land much further I am guessing as I don't recognize those lands. We have come a long way searching."

His eyes narrowed as he could almost feel Kurama's intensity growing inside his mind, "For what?"

"Whom." she corrected with another shake of her head,"I have come to Spartan lands searching for my son. I was told I would find him in Sparta."

He grunted, "Then I will escort you to the capitol. The Kings will know what to do." he said in a tone that brooked no argument. "We are a full day from the city walls but we must hurry." he said as he then turned and began walking, almost marching, at a brisk pace.


	8. Chapter 7

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own any rights to _Flame of Recca_, published by Viz media and created by Nobuyuki Anzai nor_ Hercules: The Legendary Journeys_ which was produced by Sam Raimi and created by Christian Williams. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

_**((A/N: As I couldn't find any notations on the names of the Queens prior to Gorgo(wife of Leonidas), I am going to make up a name for one of the two queens of King Anaxandridas II. I apologize in advance. If a reader should happen to find a name reference I would be most grateful to get a private message with all the details.))**_

_**Ancient Greece**_  
_**Capitol city of Sparta**_  
_**Residence of King Anaxandridas II**_  
_**2nd Night of Search Period**_

After ensuring her privacy, Kushina sank to her chin into the bathing pool with an audible sigh of bliss. Looking around slowly as the steam rose off the water, she quickly dunked her head then emerged slowly before settling on one of the underwater benches and leaned back with her arms spread out to either side on the lip of the pool. Her blood crimson hair, caught at the base of her neck, floated atop the water and seemingly fanned out from her shoulder level. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes and just relaxed.

_This has been one hell of a day._ she thought as she felt the heat seep into her bones and smiled as tense and sore muscles stretched and relaxed as she lightly moved. _I just hope the plan we concocted will work. It has to._ With that thought echoing, she let her mind drift back over the past events of the day since their arrival in the capitol city.

**((Flashback-Midday))**

_"Welcome to Sparta." was all Atromitos said with a proud smile as his arm spread out to indicate the large marble and chiseled stone city before the trio. His smile grew as he took in their shocked and amazed faces._

_It was Jiraiya that spoke up in a soft tone, "Why are there no walls to protect your city?"_

_Atromitos's reply was again proud yet held an undercurrent of conviction. "The men of Sparta ARE its walls. As such we have no need of stone barriers."_

_Approaching the city steps, they were stopped as spears dropped into a crossed position. The right side guard spoke up, "State your business, Spartan."_

_Kushina and Jiraiya stepped back slightly as Atromitos straightened and replied, "Two dignitaries from beyond Phrygia have come to speak with our Good Kings. I am their escort." His tone bold and blunt as he stood there with helmeted head high and spear held slanted in his right hand while the shield sat steady within the grasp of his left._

_Jiraiya glanced at Kushina and silently mouthed the word, "Kings?" and got a nod in response._

_The guards nodded and stepped aside, spears brought back to their original position. "You may enter. You are in luck. Today is the last day of King's Court."_

_Atromitos nodded, "My thanks, brothers." With that he led them into the city proper. "Stay with me at all times. Strangers are only allowed within the government district of the city under escort." He said sternly without looking over his shoulder._

_The pair nodded in understanding, though their eyes wandered nonstop, taking in every detail they encountered. It was Jiraiya, of course, who spoke first in an awed whisper, "I cannot believe what I am seeing. Every woman is beautiful. Fit too. Even the men could be called such."_

_Atromtios gave a snort. "Of course. Only the fit can survive in Spartan lands. That includes the Helots."_

_"Helots?" Kushina asked, noting how he ignored the many looks sent their way nor the curious glances she was given by many of the very fit and physically handsome men they passed. _Kami... Way too much exposed flesh and muscle. All of it begging to be touched...caressed...bad Kushina! Bad! You're here to find your son! Not stare at the local wares...Is THAT what I think it is?!_ she shook her head to clear her thoughts and ignore what now obviously a carnal house though she grabbed Jiraiya's arm in a vise-like grip as he began to steer that way with his usual perverted grin growing._

_Fifteen minutes later, they stood before a large building with fluted columns and guards every twenty feet or so. Stopping the group, Atromitos spoke quickly with a man at the top of the marble steps before handing over shield, spear, and a sword he had taken from where they had helped him. He moved forward and spoke loudly, "Leave your weapons here. None may stand before our Kings armed." He gave them a couple minutes to divest themselves before moving inside._

_**((Pause Flashback))**_

Lost in her thoughts, Kushina didn't notice a feminine form enter the bathing area on silent feet. Mentally she flashed through the waiting times and subsequent speeches given by the King and his very pregnant wife. She noted that at times, she was quick to give advice to either King and spoke in a calm yet decisive manner.

_**((Resume Flashback))**_

_Waiting their turn, Kushina heard another Dignitary from a place called Athens whisper incredulously, "Why does his wife speak on the affairs of men?" To get a rapid reply from their escort, "Because Athenian, only Spartan women give birth to real men. Now mind your tongue." Something that told her a great deal succinctly and made a smile grow on her face. _

_Then her eyes spun forward when the King spoke in a loud commanding tone and the chamber cleared except for three guards, one of whom had stepped forward to clasp the braced forearm of their escort, the Royal three( Two Kings and one Queen), and themselves. She watched in no small wonder as their escort, a man she barely knew, yet knew bent to no man stepped forward and dropped to one knee, helmeted head bent low, one hand stretched forward and touching the marble floor. She listened as he spoke with passion and honesty to both his Kings about the patrol, the subsequent bandits and then without hiding the facts, of the assassination attempt on himself by a fellow member of the patrol and Spartan. Looking to Jiraiya, she whispered, "When?"_

_"He met with that other one and spoke to him quietly while you were listening in to the other groups." Jiraiya answered, his face and demeanor intensely inscrutable as he leaked a light KI from himself in response to their being surrounded by men that looked like they could eat him for breakfast and spit out the bones for toothpicks. Any eye contact with the Spartans got him a nod of acknowledgement from them and a quirked eyebrow from the ones sitting on the dais. Any further thoughts were shattered when a King got to his feet and spoke._

_"These are serious charges you bring forth Atromitos of Sparta. What evidence do you possess to support your claims?"_

_Still looking down, their escort replied in a calm firm voice. "Two witnesses, my King. These Dignitaries from beyond Phrygia can speak of the incident."_

_When gestured to, Kushina and Jiraiya stepped forward and bowed formally in the way of the Elemental Nation. Taking a breath, she held her bow for a moment then straightened. Jiraiya following her lead. "Atromitos speaks true, good King Anaxandridas II..." she then followed with her own recounting after a gesture to continue from the standing King. Her focus on the King so much, she never saw the way the Queen smirked just slightly._

_"I see...however, your accounting may mean little since you two are not of Sparta." The King replied but stopped when his wife spoke up in a low voice, not daunted at interrupting her husband in the slightest._

_"This is a matter which holds no benefit to them to lie over, my husband. Nor do they have cause to protect the Spartan before us."_

_Both Kings unconsciously nodded simultaneously before the standing one spoke. "Because Xaxos has served me and my Family without fail and because he and over half of the Council have spoken to us of you, I will grant your wish, Atromitos. He, the Garrison Commanders, as well as his, and your, Group Commander will be brought here tomorrow to face the charges. It is then, you may place your request._

_Nodding low, Atromitos spoke with humble gratitude, I am grateful, my King. To be allowed to prove my innocence and his guilt is proof of your wisdom." He rose and stepped aside..._

_**((End Flashback))**_

Her reminiscences interrupted by the swishing of the heated water. Her green eyes focused after opening upon the sight of the very pregnant Queen being aided by two handmaidens. Rising somewhat, she spoke softly, "Good queen...I apologize if I didn't react to your arrival..." about to continue, she was interrupted by an indolent wave as the queen was submerged up to her chest in the heated water.

"Ahhhhhh...that's nice...no. Not at all, Kushina. If I may address you informally?" she queried and smiled at the quick nod. "Then, for the now, you may call me Alexina. I saw you enter and couldn't restrain my own curiosities..."

"How may I help you, Alexina?" Kushina asked as an eyebrow arched slowly.

"What do you think of Sparta?"

"Well, Alexina, I have to say I am amazed at your culture in general and the confidence you all share in particular. I have travelled through many lands and none have that air of command and strength that you and yours exude without effort." she paused and bit her lip, "And I must admit the sheer attractiveness of your people..."

The queen smiled widely, "Including Atromitos?"

Kushina blushed slightly. "Yes...but to a lesser degree. While I admire his strength, his ability to persevere, there is something more to him. I cannot explain it. Especially since I have yet to see his face."

Alexina's eyes widened slightly, "He has never removed his helmet before you?"

"Not once. He even stopped me from doing it when we first met." she said with an air of being perturbed by the fact. "Is that signifigant?"

"It may well mean nothing..." Alexina said, "But it could also mean he is wary of you." she added, "Most Spartan men remove their helms once they return to the capitol city since that is the only place they know they...won't...be...attacked." _Which means he has begun to see the city as hostile territory...Or he is sending everyone a message to NOT lay a finger on these two..._she thought quietly and her eyes narrowed just slightly at the potential ramifications.

"I see...Well it's not like he knows me," Kushina replied, brushing it off.

"Agreed. On to another matter. We should be able to locate your son within a day. There are DEFINITELY not many that will match such a striking description... However; since you plan on taking your son from here, there are some things you should know. Certain behaviors that he will no doubt have picked up being raised and trained as a Spartan. And..."

"And?" Kushina prompted, fully absorbed into the conversation now.

"Certain customs he will follow no matter where he is."

Requesting some wine for them both, the Queen of Sparta began Kushina's quick indoctrination into the world of Spartan men.

* * *

An hour or so passes and Kushina quickly knocks on Jiraiya's door. Ignoring the ink smears on his nose and chin as well as the smell of stale alcohol, she says without preamble, "We have to talk." Then she entered and didn't look back as the thoroughly confused Jiraiya shut the door.

By the time the red haired woman finished, Jiraiya was sober and rubbing his chin. He had gathered up his papers, notes taken from the memory of his day in the city and their very...refreshing...views towards communal bathing and nudity in general. All of which had his mind already working on a new decadent novel. "So what you're saying is that once we find him and convince Naruto to return, we're taking back a hormonally charged teen with a ground in physical superiority complex and a set of values so open it will make the council bleed through their toes in apoplexy. Not to mention a young man whose idea of courtship is to find one that appeals to him in terms of mental as well as physical strength, physical beauty, and war skill...corner them and then dominate them physically then trundle them up and take them home to be approved by their mother?" at her nod, he began laughing. "I just can't wait to see how this ends...!"

"It's...not...funny!" Kushina snapped as she slugged Jiraiya's shoulder hard enough to topple him over. "I can just see the pile of abuse, kidnapping, and probable rape charges!" yet she couldn't help but laugh. "That is if they somehow manage to overpower him." a shake of her head. "Who am I kidding? None of the Kunoichi in Konoha would fit his criteria. Not when you compare them to the woman here..." she frowned and shook her head again. "It's rather sad really." she sighed and accepted the goblet of wine. Taking a sip, and making a face. "Agh...don't see how they drink this stuff."

Jiraiya chuckled anew, "I can see a few maybe...and then there are the others I've seen elsewhere..." he mused quietly then re-focused on their conversation, "It's not sake, but it's not bad. Crushed and fermented grapes. Anyway...I did what you asked. I've went from bath to bath and waited around. I saw a few sandy blondes even a few pale blondes but not once did I see a golden blonde like Minato. Nor any blonde with the whisker marks you described. I also made sure to ask around with merchants, servants and even some of the children. Nada."

"Damn...that means he is either out on patrol or in the barracks areas itself. Which is off limits to all citizens and visitors." Kushina surmised sadly as she took a scroll out and began fiddling with it.

"Or," Jiraiya added somberly, "he is at the private estate of the family who adopted and raised him."

Kushina sighed again and looked down at her hands, "I've missed so much...So many things I wanted to share with him, teach him...What if..." she looked up with tears shining as they spilled down her cheeks, "What if he hates me? What if he doesn't want to come back with us?"

Jiraiya looked at her and gave a her an offset smile. "Won't happen. If it becomes necessary, I'll knock him out and we take him back. You heard what that...Goddess...said. Either he comes back or he dies. Her father won't allow any other outcome."

"I know...it's just...after everything I've gone through. The stares, the whispers, the rumors, the attacks on me and him...I won't survive it if he hates me..."

"Kushina...He's your son. No child ever truly hates their mother. Odd as it is, there is a saying that actually fits here . I first heard it in Lightning Country, 'Mother is God in the eyes of their child.' He won't know you. He may not trust you...but he won't hate you."

She wiped her eyes, listening intently, "You..you sure?" she asked with a hiccup.

"Enough of this, Kushina. I know you're scared. I would be too. But you can't let these insecurities stop you. Now put those worries on the back burner and lets get a plan together to find Naruto and take him home. We'll deal with everything else as it happens." he said in a calm yet surprisingly stern tone.

Wiping her eyes, Kushina nodded in agreement and the two began making their plans in earnest. _I need to stay strong...we're here and we WILL find him! I will find my Naruto and we'll be a family again..._

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Royal Home..._

_((Atromitos's Mindscape))_

_Atromitos stood before the twin marble pillars that marked as the seal's boundary point to his "companion". He took a moment to look around, smiling at the changes made over the past few years. Gone was the dark and dismal prison-like atmosphere. In its place was an open, verdant field with toppled parts of pillars and a forest stood in the 'distance'. A small pond twinkled in the false sunshine and he felt an imaginary breeze tousle his hair. Walking through the two pillars and into the new area he had made for Kurama, he listened and smiled when his ears picked up the sound of an aulos, or double reed, being played. _  
_Following the sound he discovered Kurama sitting by the lake playing softly while some fox kits slept by his feet. Speaking quietly, he gained the entity's attention. "Greetings Kurama."_

_**"Hello, kit. What brings you here? And asleep no less?"** the ancient beast in human form asked as he set aside the Aulos and stood up, stretching. **"Walk with me..."**_

_Following, Atromitos regarded the being curiously. They had started out being enemies. But during the time in the mountains, that had been changed to a student/mentor relationship. Kurama the mentor, he the student. All because a certain God of War decided to put them both on notice and set things into perspective. For Kurama, it meant being 'locked' into a human body and for the boy...it was to be left with no illusions about his chances of survival if he didn't do as told. After "their" return to the Agoge, they had continued in that vein, Atromitos training in the tasks set by Kurama during the late evenings after sneaking out of the barracks. The fact he hadn't once been caught a testament to his stealth and evasion skills. It later evolved when he was placed under private tutelage, changing from a mentor to a partnership of sorts. Which was only solidified in time. Now they had a true partnership that went beyond the simple label of 'friendship' each had long since earned the other's respect and willingness to work together. Their often used grouchy insults towards one another a game they enjoyed._

_Shaking his head, Atromitos got right to the point. "I know there was- and is- a great deal you cannot and will not tell me Kurama. You made that clear a long time ago and I haven't once questioned it. Now I do."_

_Kurama eyed the blonde with a reddish eyebrow arched over a crimson orb. **"Is there a question within this?"** he responded casually as they strode towards the shade of the forest, **"If so...are you sure you want to know the answers? I have told you many times...knowledge will always come with a price. Just as strength and power do."**_

_Atromitos nodded,"There are things going on that make it necessary Kurama. I am different from everyone around me. I have been since I was a child. I heal faster than everyone. Stronger, faster. The things you taught me. They shouldn't be possible. Like climbing trees WITHOUT using my hands. Running and fighting ATOP water. Leaping farther than I should be able to. And lets face it. There's YOU. I'm not a child to mistake an imaginary friend for real." He gestured around them, "All of this, and you are IN my mind. But unlike this...place, YOU are not OF my mind. Who are we really? Why are we here?"_

_To his credit, the being didn't flinch in the slightest. Once the youth...no, the man...before him stopped, Kurama ran his own hand through his long red hair and sighed. Sitting in the shade of a tree, he gestured for his friend to do the same. **"Indeed, I have kept a great deal from you. I knew this time would come about eventually. I had hoped not for a while yet. Yet here we are. This will take some time to explain. So hold your questions for now...Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."**_

_Atromitos canted his head at the strange appellation but kept silent. His eyes would widen many times in next while as the person closest to him, the man he considered not just his friend, but his "brother" revealed the truth behind the many mysteries that had haunted him his entire life._

((End Mindscape))


	9. Chapter 8

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own any rights to Flame of Recca, published by Viz media and created by Nobuyuki Anzai nor Hercules: The Legendary Journeys which was produced by Sam Raimi and created by Christian Williams. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

* * *

**_Sparta, Ancient Greece_****  
****_Capitol city of Sparta_****  
****_Residence of King Anaxandridas II_****  
****_3rd DAY(_****_Morning_****_) of Search Timeframe_**

Waking early, Kushina rose and stretched lightly before washing up and getting into her clothes. Though this time, she took extra care in making the under wrappings covered her breasts and stomach firmly but not too tightly. She was a woman after all and she had a strong liking for being able to breathe properly. Picking up the purple kimono, she inspected it for any stains or tears before setting it back aside. Adjusting her undies, she quickly pulled on her leggings and taped the ends at the ankles. Wrapping more tape around her left thigh. Now she pulled on the kimono and felt it fall to above her mid thigh. Using the hidden ties to lightly secure it before putting on the golden obi and double wrapping the green cord, the _obi-jime_. Next, she sat down and donned her crimson _tabi_ socks and sandals. Over which, she secured the white and gold enameled steel greaves that protected the front of her shins and tops of her feet. Pulling on her long leather finger-less gloves, which ran to just above her elbows, she secured the bracers which matched her greaves. Finally she fastened protective pads over her knees and elbows.

Walking to a nearby sheet of beaten silver, she checked her reflection carefully before sliding her dual tsuba-less kodachi into place and securing them at the small of her back. Making sure the rested evenly above her hips. Nodding to herself, she finished getting ready for the day by sitting down and brushing her crimson hair out to remove the gnarls and snags with one hundred strokes before tying it back in a high sitting ponytail. Picking up the cotton cloak, she draped it over her shoulders and secured the clasp just below her neck.

_**((A/N: Armor and outfit is based on Kumitsu from Tekken Tag 2. Swords are based on the zatoichi, meaning they don't have a hilt just sheathed blade and grip.))**_

Now that her morning regime was complete, she stepped out to go and wake up Jiraiya. Knocking on his door, she was surprised when he immediately answered. An eyebrow rose as she took in the fact that he too had dressed more carefully than usual. His clothes looked laundered and in perfect condition. Sharing a nod, they turned and headed to the King's Hall to see if they could find their escort and get seriously started on their search.

Jiraiya glanced over at Kushina and he suppressed a grin. _We have four days after this. Going to have to cover some serious ground today..._

Unaware of her companion's thoughts, Kushina looked around intently. After a bit of not seeing anyone, she stopped a man in crisp white linens. "Where would I find someone to act as our escort today through Sparta?" she asked and she had to blink as the man dropped his head to his chest, not making eye contact. His mumble response made her look at Jiraiya in surprise.

"I'm sorry august one, I cannot answer that." he quickly headed off, eager to return to his duties.

Jiraiya shrugged, "I'm as lost as you are."

Then a familiar voice spoke out to them and the pair turned to see the pregnant Queen approaching with her maid-servants in tow.

"Helots don't make eye contact with those above their station. And he wouldn't know in any case." she supplied as she smiled to the two foreigners. She turned to one of the maids and spoke quickly, nodding as the woman took off running. "The Garrison Commander will join us in the kitchen." she offered before resuming her walk through the residence. Obviously expecting them to follow. "I am craving figs and you look as though you haven't eaten yet. He'll supply you with an escort. You will have to begin your search at the Census Office. They keep all the records. Birth, Death, Adoption, and the like. That way you won't waste time needlessly."

As they walked, Kushina noted how this woman exuded the combination of command and femininity with equal ease. _I know a lot of Kunoichi that would turn green with envy at her poise. Myself included if not for the short time I had with Minato._ she thought with a touch of envy. A short bit of time passed and the three sat at a cutting table and dined on fruit, bread, and water.A man with graying hair arrived and spoke lowly with the Queen for a moment keeping their voices from carrying, which earned a quickly shared look between the shinobi. Then as the man gestured, they rose and followed. Giving their thanks to the Queen for her company, aid, and above all, hospitality.

Jiraiya noted the stares Kushina received with growing frequency as they followed the grizzled man through the residence then out towards what had the familiar feel of a Training Ground. Glancing around, his curiosity piqued, he asked politely. "If you would, who trains here?"

Then paused as he searched the area, "This is the training area for the King's Guard." he replied proudly, "Those whose sole duty is to protect both royal families. If need be, die for them." he gestured to his left, ignoring the group that currently bashing against each other repeatedly with their heavy bronze shields. "It is the Queen's wish that your escort be one of the best we have to offer."

Kushina's eyes were wide as she didn't know where to look. Everywhere men wore nothing but loincloths as they systematically attempted to kill one another either with their bare hands, sword, shield, spear, or javelin. Or a combination in some form. As they kept going, the din quieted somewhat and music could be heard. As the tune penetrated her mind, Kushina froze in her steps. _It...It can't be!_  
**  
_((A/N: Think of the tune from the Star Village Arc))_**

The man stopped and barked an order at the last group. Which seemed to be sitting about in a circle playing instruments. They stopped and one stood up, his hair highlighted to a bright golden color as the sun came out from the winced as Kushina suddenly latched onto his forearm with a vise like grip. It was understandable. His own eyes had widened when he saw the hair, slightly spiky on top and hanging in a thick curtain to his shoulder blades, seem to glow when hit by the sun's light. His gaze took in the scars that ran all over the wide, toned, and muscular back._ Those are definitely whip marks...it's true then. Public whippings to increase pain tolerance, stoicism, and for punishment..._ he thought before thinking was impossible. His eyes ran over the equally scarred and impressive chest that came into view as well as the arms. _How the hell did you survive it? How many sessions did you endure?_ Then he saw the face and he couldn't hide the grin that stretched his face so tight, his eyes nearly closed. _Yup. It's him...Minato all over again._

Kushina knew her nails were digging into Jiraiya's arm, causing him discomfort. She didn't care in the slightest. Her eyes traveled over the young man before in shock until they reached his eyes. Bright blue eyes met her gaze and she would be willing to swear she saw a glint of amusement in their azure depths. She let go and walked forward slowly, lifting a hand towards Atromitos. Her voice shaking as she whispered, "**S...so..._sochi_?** Is that really you, Naruto?!" She pouted when he pulled his head back from her fingertips just before they made contact. She blinked a few times and said quietly, "Your eyes are a brighter shade than your father's were. But like his, one can read your emotions in them so clearly."

She had surprised him. He didn't know what to really expect so whatever it was she had said, beyond the name, he could easily interpret the emotion. The shining eyes, the way her fingers trembled as they light caressed the thick feral markings on his cheek told him everything. Head tilted down, he stared into her eyes, his voice turning husky. "Hello...So it was me you were searching for." All the insecurities he had buried since learning he had been a foundling as a child threatened to come out as he could literally see the pain, longing, and love in her face and eyes. But for now, he subdued the feelings and yearnings as his eyes looked around. "Not here." he said stopping any incoming questions as he lifted the fabric of his chiton to his shoulder and secured it with a clasp. Nodding to the grizzled man, he headed away from the training groups after a moment's hesitation.

Kushina and Jiraiya nodded as they both understood the unspoken message. _Not where others can hear and see..._ Following the young blonde Spartan, they held back their questions as they walked through a different section of the residence and reached the bustling market walking, Atromitos explained to them the many wares and such. He reached out on a sudden impulse and purchased a small brooch made of worked gold. He smiled to himself as he noticed it was a fox. Wrapping it in linen he placed it in Kushina's hands. Fending off her attempt to hand it back. As they neared the Temple of Athena, his manner became a bit more subdued as he bought a token offering and led the pair inside. Placing the offering on a small offside altar, he gave a prayer to his patroness and then spoke to a shrine maiden. "We need a place of privacy for which to speak." When the woman nodded, he gestured for them to follow.

Once the door closed behind them and they all sat on cushioned benches, Kushina took a breath and said simply, "I want to know everything, Naruto..." _I've missed out on your life...I don't want to miss anything else._

He couldn't help but chuckle,seemingly accepting the change in name. "Very well. As you know it all began sixteen plus years ago. According to the high priestess..." he began and in short order had them spellbound as he wove the tale of his time there. Answering their questions without hesitation. Not hiding anything before he asked questions of his own.

_**((Two Hours Later))**_

After winding down from answering all their questions, as well as learning almost as much himself about them and his origins, the trio were lounging on their respective benches. Kushina trying to absorb everything she had just learned from her son. "It's all hard to credit. Yet from what I can see it works."

Jiraiya nodded, as he finished taking notes. _Some of this is pure gold for a new novel, the rest? Not so much, but Tsunade-Hime will want a full report of his upbringing..._he thought then had a fresh question. "Seeing as that the Spartan society is focused on the quality of their soldiers, why the music? I mean I even saw some sitting off having debates." his expression showing his confusion.

Atromitos, _no...It's Naruto now..._, he thought, nodded back as he considered the question. "Most of the other city-states, like Thrace, Macedon, Athens..., while they have good fighters they don't have soldiers. Their men are too focused on a single aspect. Here in Sparta, we have a more diverse upbringing. We not only train in and learn the arts of war, but in all aspects of the mind and body. As I was growing up in preparation for the Agoge, I was tutored by both my parents..." he saw her look and said bluntly, "Don't give me that look. To me, they ARE my parents. They took me in and raised me. Fed, sheltered, as were my parents in every sense of the word, but for birth." he waved her near protest aside, "Anyway, From the time I was four to seven, I was tutored in mathematics, philosophy, music, dance, strategy, debate, as well as the war arts. It is believed that to be the best, one must be a well rounded person."

That got a nod from them both as they knew firsthand how a person knowledgeable and adept at multiple areas was far more deadly than one who had skills in only one area. "That...makes sense." Kushina replied as he looked at her son slightly differently. _While he is a soldier first and foremost...he has the ability to hold his own mentally as well. Not just physically. He's going to turn Konoha upside down and sideways when we get back. Which may not be a bad thing..._

"Sense hell...It's an excellent point of view. Much like the _samurai_back home for us." Jiraiya said with a bemused yet thoughtful expression. "They follow a code of beliefs that is only slightly summed up in an expression. "Do everything as though each moment is your last. Live every moment with each breath as your last."

Thinking about that, Naruto grew a small smile. "Fear not death, for it is the beginning of a new chapter of one's existence. One beyond our current understanding." he rejoined as he was now willing to discuss a philosophical viewpoint similar to the one he grew up with yet divergent in many areas.

Kushina looked back and forth between the two, lost to a very minor degree, as they began bantering back and forth, each growing more animated as they debated. "Alright you two...that's enough... I think it's time I met your...your parents." She said firmly, adding, "It's only right that I express my gratitude towards them. If not for them...you would have been what? Thrown in an orphanage?"

"At best." Naruto said with a grim nod. "From there, if I was lucky, I could have become a _Perioikoi_, or free man , with a larger chance of becoming a _Helot_, a state-owned slave. Which is a much more common result of being a non-Spartan born child."

Remembering the servant from earlier, she shivered. "Then I am doubly grateful to them."

Jiraiya clapped his hands softly and rose to his feet, "Then we should really get going. I assume it isn't very far to their residence?"

Atromitos rose and nodded, "Perhaps an hour on foot." Then he smiled after his eyes turned vacant but for a moment. "But then again...we all know the method for greater speed on foot."

Rising to her feet to join them, Kushina prevented any further questions. "Then shall we get going?" she asked as she gave Jiraiya a look.

**_((Timeskip-late _****_that _****_afternoon))_**

Returning to the King's residence, the trio was led directly to the King's hall where dinner was laid out. Atromitos moved to leave but was stopped as the King himself made a gesture to halt him.

"Join us Atromitos. I would hear of your day with our esteemed guests." the tone saying clearly, Obey your King, son of Sparta.

Taking up a place, he ate lightly and kept his mouth shut in terms of conversation while his eyes were in constant motion. When the Queen herself spoke idly, yet with smile evident, the young Spartan felt a very slight sweat break out on his brow.

"Uzumaki Kushina...how fares your search?"

Blinking, she took a moment before answering. "I believe you already know, good queen." meeting that smile with one of her own. "Your guide to the training grounds was very specific on just whom he chose."

There was a small chuckle from the royal pair. "We were almost certain, but it was necessary to be positive." was the King's reply. Then his eyes turned to Atromitos. "What will you do once you resolve your matter?"

Atromitos sipped the goblet of wine while his mind went into overdrive. "I must go with my..." he paused and then said bluntly, "my mother and her companion. I know that my staying will bring more harm than good. In this case my leaving is in the best interests of Sparta, yet I am not sure I can."

The King glanced at his Queen as they seemed to hold a silent conversation. Then he leveled his gaze on the trio. "I have had a legalist go through the laws of Sparta. There is a way."

Kushina looked up expectantly, an expression shared by Jiraiya. Atromitos merely tilted his head while his brow furrowed.

It was the Queen who explained. "As a member of the Reserves your presence is considered to be negligible in terms of our overall fighting force. As such, the Kings, and they alone, may grant a release from service on those grounds. Yet," she forestalled their hopes, "before this can be done, you must attend to any outstanding matters or debts. In your case, that means this matter of your death."

Atromitos nodded, "I will resolve it come morning."

The King studied the youngster intently, "I believe you will. I have already had the release written and signed it along with my brother-King. Restore your life and honor and you are free to go. However, I want to add one thing: Remember that despite no longer being in our army, you still bear the burden of upholding our honor no matter where you go." the last delivered with a very serious tone.

Atromitos stood and then knelt as he had the day before, "I will die before I bring disgrace to either Sparta or my parents." he felt rather than saw the gesture to rise.

"Good that we are clear on this. Now you must go to prepare for the morning." he said in obvious dismissal.

"My king. My Queen." he replied and quickly departed.

Kushina rose and said softly, "I must rest as well. It has been a very active day." she noted the understanding looks she was given before she too left. As she exited, she heard Jiraiya quickly distracting the royal couple and she shook her head. _Leave it to him, to lighten the mood quickly..._she thought as she headed to her chambers.

**_((Next morning))_**

Tension was high in the hall as two armored figures walked into the hall. Their surprise and confusion was evident as their helmeted heads turned slightly side to side and they saw every Garrison Commander as well as the entire King's Guard present. Upon reaching the dais where the two Kings sat side by side, they knelt and lowered their heads as was customary.

Daedumos felt sweat gathering under his helm as his mind was working furiously to figure out why they had been summoned to the Kings' Hall within minutes of arriving from patrol. As well as why so many of the higher stationed soldiers of both the Reserves and the Main Army were present. Trying to work some moisture into his throat silently he felt the pressure of the stares on them. Caught up in his thoughts, he reacted instinctively to the given command to rise and remove their helms.

Atromitos stood amongst the King's Guard, two ranks back so as to not be visible. At least not yet. His gaze hardened and his lips peeled back into a snarl as he saw _HIS_ sword strapped to the traitor's side. Already he changed his mind on the traitor's fate. _No mercy...slow agonizing death. That blade was a gift from Ares, It should know the touch of none but me!_

Kushina stood off to the side, watching as the events unfolded with Jiraiya beside her. She ignored the two men nearby, _Making sure we behave...smart._ she thought to herself noticing how Jiraiya's hand was idly running along the underside of his right sleeve. Right where he kept a hidden kunai. She herself had to focus to keep from gripping the zatoichi hilt that jutted out past her left hip. _Have to stay calm...Let this play itself out._

When given the command to elaborate on the Team Leaders report. Specifically about the events that occurred after the patrol had left him and Atromitos to attend to the dead, he felt pieces clicking into place. _Wait...they want to know about that? It makes no sense...unless... _his eyes began scanning carefully while not moving his head as he gave the practised accounting he had perfected.

Kushina wanted to snarl and kill the man where he stood as he lied through his teeth. _How dare he make it out that my sochi was careless! There's no way in Yomi's Pit he would be that arrogant._

Listening as well, Atromitos's right hand clenched down on the borrowed xiphos that hung on his left hip, wanting nothing more than to rush out and just hack him to pieces. Then he heard the King's command to step forward. _Your time is over, traitor..._ He stepped forward and saw the two men before him tense as he raised his hands up to his helmet. Hard blue eyes glinted with satisfaction when the traitor turned pale as his features became visible to everyone present. His voice rippled with anger and his lips pulled back to expose his slightly longer canines, "I call you liar and thief. You stabbed me in the back and stole my sword. I claim the right of justice."

Daedumos felt the sweat roll down his face and chest as the figure called him out. His eyes looked around and he saw no member of the Council was present. And he _knew_ just how screwed he was...Then he smiled as the rite was approved. His hand went down to draw the sword even as his Patrol Leader backed out of the way quickly. His expression turned to shock as he struggled to try and draw the curved weapon. Yet it remained tightly in its scabbard. His head rose instinctively and found himself face to face with his accuser.

To everyone else, except for Kushina and Jiraiya, Atromitos seemed to disappear then appear in front of the man who claimed he had died. There was only a sickening squelch as the xiphos was shoved into the stomach cavity. Silence by those present was such that the splatter of blood on the floor echoed. The following splash was loud when the blade was withdrawn. Then the blonde's words could be heard clearly, "That sword will only recognize my hand, traitor. You were doomed the moment you reached for it." Not a word was spoken as the young Spartan calmly reached down and removed the weapon and tossed aside the xiphos. They watched as he turned his back on the dying man and drew the sword and held it as if inspecting it. Then he spun with the sword extended out.

Atromitos didn't look back but he heard the two thuds as the body hit the floor just a second after the head did. He wiped the blade clean on the crimson cloak and sheathed it. Moving to stand before the Kings and before all present, he went to the floor and knelt with the sword laid down gently in front of him. "My King, Justice is served. My honor and that of those I Fought with is restored. The honor of my parents is returned to them. By your leave I will remove myself from the garrison."

The Kings rose and spoke as one. "Justice has been served upon a traitor. If it goes any further will be determined in due time. However, our guests are due to return to their distant lands come the morning." When murmurs could be heard amongst those present one king sat and their war king lifted a hand and received total silence. "To establish a friendly trade with them, I have decided to send a Spartan to their lands to act as an example of what we can offer their sons." he looked at the kneeling figure, "You have accepted this charge, Atromitos of Sparta. The honor of Sparta goes with you. Rise." he gestured with a cool expression.

Everyone in the room could only stare as Helots rushed forward to fit the young Spartan in his armor and weapons. In moments, he stood tall and straight with the helmet obscuring his features anew. He stepped forward to bow his head to the king, his armor not hindering him in the slightest. Shield hefted on his left arm with spear in his grip and right hand resting atop the talon like pommel of his sword. The crimson cloak was attached at the front of his cuirass along the collarbone area.

Kushina shared a smile with Jiraiya as they realized just what had been done. By sending him to a "distant land," they ensured no reprisal would come at him for a while. If ever. Pride swelled in her heart as she watched him be adorned in his armor, noting how he straightened and his body language instantly shifted from supplicant to warrior. _Oh boy...he is going to drive the female populace insane. Heh...I actually can't wait!_

Moving forward with Jiraiya in tow, she stood to the right of her newly assigned dignitary and she gave a fluid bow from the waist. Saying nothing but the gratitude in her expression, which was covertly given to the people on the dais, said everything for her.

Dismissed a moment later, the trio quickly headed to their chambers to pack for their journey.

**_((Next day, Sunrise))_**

The trio rose with the dawn and got dressed. To Kushina's surprise and delight, Atromitos stepped out on his room wearing _pants_ and shinobi made sandals. He still wore the armor and garb of a Spartan but by adding the other, the sense of his physical power was muted if only slightly. She also noted that his helmet hung from a strap on his right hip.

Jiraiya had followed him and adjusted the fit of the bronze cuirass over the lamellar that he wore to protect his upper body. As well as making sure the cloak was firmly settled in place before handing over the spear and shield. The Sage then noted the absence of a supply kit and lifted an eyebrow at the blonde in silent question.

"I need no supplies as I am sure we'll find everything we need upon our arrival." he answered calmly, yet the way his hands fidgeted hinted at his nervousness.

"Well then. Shall we get the show on the road Atromitos?" Kushina asked and was startled a second time as he answered in slow japanese.

"It's Naruto. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto...Kaa-san." his smile and eyes showing that he had practised and was pleased at the absence of slur and stammer.

Emerald eyes flicked over to Jiraiya who gave her a nod and a smile. She did her best to not shed a tear as she walked forward and took his hand in a gentle grip. "So it is, sochi. So it is." Giving his hand a squeeze and turning to face forward, she spoke calmly yet loudly, "Athena...I call upon you this day to complete your task." Looking around for a minute or two, she took a breath, about to speak.

"There is no need to shout... I have been watching after all. Nice look Naruto." said a familiar childlike voice. A raven haired girl stepped forward and gave them a look over. Nodding to herself. Walking back to the room Kushina had exited, the girl ran her hand over the door itself and concentrated for a couple of seconds. Then she stepped back. "Go now."

Kushina opened the door and saw the swirling vortex. She stepped forward and was jerked back by the now stiff Naruto. She read the trepidation, almost bordering on fear, in his eyes and realized this may be a bit harder.

Jiraiya looked and sighed. His gaze hardened and he moved like lightning. Delivering a blow to the back of Naruto's head and neck, knocking him out. He grabbed the youngster and hefted him over his shoulder with a loud grunt. "Damn...I didn't think he'd be this heavy...Hopefully we won't land in another lake." he said as he looked to the young Goddess.

A husky chuckle. "I am able to lock the opening back where you came from. Since I never really let that portal disappear completely. Now get going...I can't hold it for long." she urged as she was sweating from the effort to maintain the connection.

Hearing that Jiraiya nodded and leapt into the vortex. Not wanting a repeat prank from Kushina.

Kushina gave the girl a hug whispering fervently, "Thank you." Before she rushed into the doorway and disappeared.

A moment later the vortex disappeared as did the child who merely smiled with a hint of mischief in those deep brown eyes.

Staring into a pool, observing what occurred, the Goddess of Wisdom and Tactical whispered "Don't thank me yet, mortal. The adventure has only just begun."

_**((A/N: Check out the poll on my profile page. This will be your chance to pick out a very important factor coming up in due course of the story. However, how it gets used is of course up to me...))**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own any rights to Flame of Recca, published by Viz media and created by Nobuyuki Anzai nor Hercules: The Legendary Journeys which was produced by Sam Raimi and created by Christian Williams. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties._**

**_((A/N: Due to a serious mix up on my part, I have to advance Hana's age by 7 years... So in this story she is 25 at this point and not 18 as per canon. I realized this is the only way She, Kurenai(31), and Yuugao(25) could have been on the same Genin team, which is what I had implied from the beginning of the story. I apologize to my readers for the faux pas on my part. _**

**_Also too, I have a poll up on my profile. Just to see who everyone thinks could make a potentially fit bride for our young Spartan. Not saying that reader's choice will be who it turns out to being, just it gives an idea on who my readers think would be a good idea.))_**

* * *

Walking down the streets of Konoha the blonde haired teen ignored the way many paused in their activity and stared at his passing. Their expressions ranged from indifference to curiosity, and in the case of some of the women, lust. It made no difference to him. For the moment he was simply luxuriating in the freedom of simple movement. Nevermind there was a team of high level Shinobi trailing his every move. It was a security precaution he could easily understand, hell...he approved. He was a veritable stranger in this land, having only been "back" for two weeks.

A frown formed as he made his way towards the training grounds, his mind going over the previous fortnight. The attack from a pair of persons wearing animal masks. Jiraiya had called them "ANBU" which meant they were the village elite, the ones that protected the village's Leader, the Hokage, as well performing the most hazardous of missions. A mental snort was shared with Kurama, _Elite my ass...That one was disarmed all too easily._

**_"Well...you did take the fool by surprise. From the outside, I am thinking he believed you to be unconscious. Still, he shouldn't have gotten so close...At least the other one, the woman, was smart enough not to attack... You...armed... in tight quarters..._**

**_"_**_Agreed. It would have been short and not so sweet for her..._Naruto thought in agreement as he saw way the city bustled with life and commerce. Children running by playing, shops doing business both open aired and within_. Too bad there had to be a...what did 'Kaa-san' call it again?_

**_"Quarantine. Didn't you listen? It was a necessary step even if it did mean you having to give a few samples of blood and hair. Heh heh, though I will admit to your reaction to getting injections quite amusing..."_**

Taking a swallow from a water bottle to hide his blush, Naruto shot back,_ It's not funny dammit! I'd like to see you take all those...though I do wonder why she took a hair sample._

**_"She has her reasons. You've trusted her this far...she won't betray you." Kurama said in his calm manner that he used only when trying to calm down his brother. "Besides...did you see their faces when they tried to give the first injection? It was priceless as the medicine spurted like a fountain back out of your arm..."_**

_That it was...They told me to relax but can't stop sixteen years of muscle reflex...Though I'd have done more to stop them if I'd known about the after effects of all those shots._ he shuddered slightly as he recalled the days of listlessness and weakness that had left him bedridden as went through each series of shots. Not something he wanted to do again, despite the time being spent learning their language. Which he now had a very basic understanding of. Enough to get his point across at the very least. At the moment he wanted to resume his training. He had to get his strength back after all that lying around...

Taking a moment to check the map he had been given, Naruto nodded to himself as he headed deep into the area. He noted after a few minutes it was deserted and he felt a smile form on his face. Coming into a sizeable clearing his dropped his pack by some adult height posts and dug out some water bottles and a single scroll. He didn't understand the explanation Jiraiya and his mother had given on how this whole process worked, but he did practice taking things out of the scroll and putting them back before he dared to place his precious armor and gear into it. Doing so, the young Spartan quickly changed clothes.

* * *

In the trees, Kushina glanced to her right and saw the rapt expression on Hana's face as they watched her son change clothes. "Now Hana-chan...you're attracting flies..." she teased and her smile grew at the near audible snap as her teeth clicked.

"All I can say is ummm, Wow? My little Otouto isn't so little. What in the world did they _feed_ him?" she asked in shock as her heightened sight took in the rippling muscles that was being covered up in linen and bronze. "Kami, how heavy is that get-up?" she asked with wide eyes as the subject of their semi-conversation was strapping more bronze to his arms and legs before securing the sword to his hip.

Kushina replied smugly, "Honestly? If you take into account the helmet, spear, and shield, he has a weight of around twenty-three kilos not including a supply pack." she explained as she saw her son make stretching movements to settle the bronze armor on his muscular frame.

Hana nodded, "Not that much but still tiring...Now what's he doing?" she asked.

Kushina frowned as she got out a small telescope and used it, twisting the front piece slowly and gasping at she saw, "What the hell?" she said, "I'm going to kill that son of a..."

"What is it?" Hana asked as she watched the bronze clad figure, now sitting, studying a different scroll intently.

"Kage Bunshin..." she replied with gritted teeth. "Jiraiya gave him a scroll with the fucking _Kage Bunshin_?!" She took a deep breath. "Not what I would have started him on..." she said off-handedly, "I would have preferred he start with the _Kawarimi, _the_ Bunshin, _and the_ Henge_. Just to get used to using hand signs and Chakra."_ Hell, even the Escape Jutsu would be preferable since their Academy level techniques. But noooooo...Jiraiya had to hand the fucking Kage Bunshin...wait. Oh, you slick bastard. I may have to hold off on killing you just yet._ She thought as she settled in to simply watch and wait.

"Wait..." Hana said as her head turned incredulously towards her former sensei. "He can mould Chakra? I thought you told me the world he was living in didn't use it?" she asked, feeling a little cheated, as she had hoped to be the one to introduce him to the joys of Chakra use. "I hope his control is okay..." she added worriedly

"They don't even know what it is. According to Naruto, the fox began teaching him around six years ago." she paused to meet the younger woman's gaze, "Hana, he has mastered both tree _and_ water walking exercises. I had him hang upside down by the soles of his feet from the ceiling to prove it." then she smiled with pride, "Smug brat didn't come down until after two hours. Just to prove his point." then she returned her watchful gaze back to her son, "But still...that's a restricted Jouunin-level jutsu. It's a damn Chakra hog." she ignored the sharp intake of breath.

* * *

**_Two and a half hours later..._**

Draped along the tree branch, Kushina kept watching as her son tried the technique yet again, ignoring the yawns from her one-time student. More than once, the duo had winced and almost run out to check on him when the jutsu back-fired in one way or another. Yet each time, he had gotten up, checked the scroll again for a moment or two and tried again. _What stamina! Even when I was the Jinchuuriki, I couldn't have kept going like this. Does he even consider giving up?_ she wondered and knew she already had that answer. _Spartans don't quit. Ever._ Despite the situation and her concerns about chakra exhaustion, she couldn't help but feel even more proud of her son as he refused to stop. Then her eyes narrowed. Giving Hana a nudge, she gestured with her chin towards the figure still standing alone in the clearing.

* * *

Somehow knowing he had it _this time_, Naruto concentrated, building up his chakra to even greater amounts until his body felt like it was going to explode. With the shield on his arm and spear caught in the crook of his elbow, he formed the single sign and whispered, "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu._"

What happened next left six eyes, four in the treeline, going wide in amazement. The telltale explosion of smoke announced the arrival of clones. What wasn't expected was to suddenly find the clearing nearly full of identical bronze figures. The air was rent with the sound of two hundred voices roaring in triumph. The cries punctuated by spears raised to the sky.

"Ah-roo! Ah-roo! Ah-roo!"

Then one figure, presumably the original stumbled but caught himself with his spear. Shaking the helmeted head he gave his orders in a clear voice that made a shiver run down the spines of the two women. "Men! Forrrrrrr-maaaaa-tion!"

Immediately the figures rushed into a tight square, adjusting until they were easily ten across and twenty deep. Naruto moved to the only open spot, center front, and closed the formation. "Spartans! Brace!" With a resounding sound, shields shifted forward and interlocked. Each protecting the man to their left from neck to ankle, forming a solid wall of bronze. Spears jutted out over the shoulder of the man to their front.

* * *

Kushina and Hana could only stare in shock. Not only had he been successful in using the jutsu, but had done so far beyond what was considered normal. They shared a look of open mouthed wonder before they focused back to the matter at hand. For the next four hours, they didn't dare speak a single word as they watched a battle style that would decimate any ground force it encountered. They all moved as one single unit. Every man protecting their brethren. Spears thrust in perfect unison. Shield shifted resoundingly as they responded to a flank command. The even flow of bodies as they changed to a formation meant to counter a cavalry attack, something that was almost never seen unless a daimyo sent his army on the march. Then collapsing in and forming a huge dome of metal, spears thrusting out in between the few gaps at random points.

Not once taking her eyes off the incredible training that was taking place, Kushina could only be grateful this particular training ground was beyond the hearing range of the village's general populace. Her thought ceasing as the small army broke up into smaller groups, A few now practising what was clearly a form of swordplay that included the use of the shield both defensively as well as offensively. Others discarding shield and using only their spears to fight one versus many. Others still, with only their swords. Which meant they got_ LOUD_. "Oh shit." she said as she looked over at Hana and saw the expression on the the young woman's face.

Hana, for her own part, was totally mesmerized by the sheer brutal efficiency Naruto and his Clones employed. Every action was distilled down to a single process. Decimate the enemy and leave no opposition remaining. Unaware of being watched by Kushina, Hana licked her lips and flushed as she felt how her body was reacting to the unknowing display of mental, as well as, physical prowess Naruto was displaying. _I wonder if he likes older women?_ When the noise got even louder, she turned to used sign with Kushina and caught the knowing gaze being sent her way. Which resulted in her flush going deeper. A scent caught her nose and she dropped to the ground with Kushina following a moment later. Hana knelt down and spoke softly to her three huskies and made rapid signs.

_Large group coming. Hokage with ANBU. Several other Jouunin as well._

* * *

As the Clones dispelled, through a mistake or clumsiness, Naruto felt a serious headache coming on. Growing tired at last, he stopped the training with a spoken command and watched as the remnants formed up. Giving them a nod of approval, he watched as they all poofed at once. The headache flared into an excruciating pain than made him drop to his knees. Then onto his face. Breathing heavily, he rolled over and stared at the sky through the opening of his helmet.

**"I forgot to warn you...don't dismiss them all at once..." **Kurama said as he tried to keep from laughing aloud.

"Son of a..." Naruto said as his vision was filled by the concerned stares of his mother and another woman bearing red tribal marks on her cheeks. Then his eyes rolled back into his head. As darkness claimed him, he heard his brother reply with a snicker,

_**"Don't blame me...it was right there on the scroll. Not my fault you didn't read it all the way."** He said before he began laughing hard at the situation._

* * *

Cursing under her breath, Kushina tried to use a medical jutsu and saw the chakra snuff out. "Dammit, I keep forgetting. I can't use Chakra around him."

_Huh? Wonder what that's about... _Hana thought as she moved and took over, using a diagnostic jutsu. Her gaze intent as she ran her hand over his prone and now, snoring form. "Mild Chakra exhaustion. Along with a what looks like mental overload. No idea what caused that."

"The Shadow Clones. When dispelled, their memories revert to the caster. Its another reason it's a Restricted technique. Though in his case, it's a perfect learning method as it also cuts down the time he needs to learn something in half per Clone. What could take us years to learn and master, he can do in months."

A statement which made Hana's eyes go wide. "Holy..." then her head snapped around as the contingent of Shinobi arrived. "Hokage-sama." the Inuzuka said with a nod of her head in respect before returning to easing the physical pains of her patient. Ignoring the blush that was returning to her cheeks.

Kushina stood up and faced the group, hands up. "Everything is fine. Just some training, Hokage-sama." She watched as the golden brow of the Hokage furrowed suspiciously and her lips purse in thought while the Jouunin that had tagged along kept to the immediate treeline and out of harm's way should these two powerful figures go at it.

Tsunade looked around at the clearing, noting the minimal damage and gave a curt nod. Her hazel eyes looked down at the patient and asked, "How is he?" her tone nonchalant but the intense stare revealing her growing curiosity over this man that had apparently been brought from an very different world. She tilted her head as one of her ANBU whispered something which then received a nod.

"Physically, he's in perfect health." Hana replied, "Just mild Chakra exhaustion from too many attempts at learning his first jutsu. He should be up and about in a few days. A week at most, depending on how fast he can recover."

Tsunade nodded, "Very well then. Once he is back on his feet, you will bring him to my office. Time we all had a nice long chat. As it is, the Council is demanding answers that I don't have. Yet." her hazel eyes focused on Kushina. She waved everyone off and waited a few moments then gave the redhead a crushing hug. "I am so very happy for you Kushina. You did it. You found him and you brought him home." then the Hokage stepped back and took off before another word could be said.

Then Kushina broke the ensuing silence. "Well, shit. How am I supposed to get him home? I know it's with your shield or upon it, but this is ridiculous."

Hana sat up and wiped her brow free of sweat that had formed. "Done what I can for him,sensei. I'm a vet and not an actual doctor. I say we give him a bit of time. He'll wake up on his own and then we get him back to your home. " then she grinned, "It beats trying to carry him on top of that shield..."  
Kushina snorted but nodded in agreement. "Smart ass. Don't think I didn't see that look you were sending his way..."

Hana blushed anew, stammering her innocence, "I..I...I...h-have no idea w-what y-you're talking about."

Looking at her former student, she grinned and her eyes sparkled with mischief, "You watched him like he was a five course steak dinner and you hadn't eaten in a month." then her expression grew serious, "I won't stop you if you decide to pursue him, Hana-chan. He can make his own decisions in that regard. Just don't play with his emotions. That's all I ask." she added calmly as she and Hana drug the unconscious young man into the shade of a tree._ Besides, if he is half as dominant as Alexina and his "other" mother suggested, you could very have more on your hands than even your feistiness can handle..._

It was later in the day when Naruto re-opened his eyes at last. Slowly moving his head from side to side, he saw he had company. Who were at that moment resting as he had been though one, the woman he didn't recognize, was accompanied by three large dogs of a breed he was unfamiliar with. They were the sleek short haired one like the Kings' nor that tiny long-haired thing the first Queen had been gifted by the Thracian ambassador. He went to move and he saw three pairs of golden eyes open and focus on him with an intensity and knowledge that made the neck hairs stand up in warning._ Trained dogs, I can handle...these though? Better than any warhound I bet._

**"And you would be correct, brother. Those are nin-ken. Ninja dogs. Trained to fight alongside their ninja companion. And to make it worse..."**

_It can get worse? _Naruto thought as he didn't dare break eye contact with those animals. Which it seemed found him just as curious as he did them.

**"Oh yes...those are Inuzuka dogs. Trained to use Chakra in a style of collaborative jutsu. Take them lightly if you have a death wish."**

_Understood,brother. My thanks for your warning._ he rose every so slowly to his knees and noted the animals matched his movement by rising to their padded feet. Naruto sat onto his haunches and removed his helmet. Seeing they watched him with a knowing wariness. He tilted his head slightly and saw it mimicked by one of the trio. He removed a bracer and offered his hand to them, empty and palm up yet just below their head level.

The three dogs shared a look as if debating their course of action. Then the largest of them, slowly slunk forward. His head dipping every other step and his golden gaze never leaving that proffered hand.

Hana barely opened her eyes beyond a slit and fought to keep her breathing even and slow. Seeing what was happening, she couldn't make any sudden movement. If she did...they'd rip the man to pieces. Lowering her slitted gaze, she saw the youngest of her triplets staring at her with a canine smirk and she winked at him. Then she returned her gaze to what was transpiring. Finding herself hoping he passed this test of trust. Only a few people had passed, all of them women. No male had.

Keeping his hand steady, Naruto spoke in soft gentle Greek. Seeing the dog freeze and his ears perk, he gentled his voice further until the dog advanced again. When they were close enough to touch if he reached, Naruto made no movement, not even speaking. Waiting and watching as the dog's muzzle slid over his palm. He could feel the pull of air as the dog took in his scent and held his breath now as the dog let its instincts analyze and judge him. Then his palm became slick when the raspy tongue flicked out and ran over his flesh. Over and over. Naruto wanted to shout in joy at this sign of acceptance, but yelped instead when all three of the dogs charged and bowled him over, licking his face, neck, and whatever they could reach. The sensation and pleasure making him laugh aloud as he hadn't in many a year.

Sitting up, Hana smiled as she watched the young man get up and remove all but his under armor before going out and basically playing with her dogs. A warmth forming deep inside as she took to heart the message her dogs had sent her with their actions._ He is pure. And worthy._

Kushina sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes to see Naruto playing with Hana's dogs. Having seen what nin-ken can do to a grown man, her head whipped to Hana who shrugged back at her with a silly smile forming on her face. Kushina narrowed her gaze and felt a shiver of trepidation form near her heart._ Hana...be careful, girl. You could be setting yourself up for a hell of a fall...I have no idea on what the Spartan customs are regarding the men between 16 and 30. What is allowed and what isn't...All I know is that they are expected to marry around the age of thirty. _


End file.
